Never Bet a Slytherin
by MissFleur2
Summary: Hermione and Pansy make a bet and end up trading houses. Now Hermione must face living with Slytherins who have tormented her throughout school and Pansy must deal with the insanity that is Gryffindor. 8th year, explained. HG/DM, no femme slash
1. Chapter 1

**So in my haste to post this I forgot to put a few important things! First of all, the POV switches between Pansy and Hermione. I will indicate which is which and hopefully it won't be too confusing! Second, this is not and will not be an angst story, it's supposed to be light hearted, in good fun, and romantic so in this spirit please forgive any OOC things. Third, Snape is inexplicably alive. Idk man he just is. Finally please excuse any and all incompatibilities with what we know really happens. Obviously this is fake and as such it is my story to do with what I want! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did I probably wouldn't share him with you :p

* * *

**

** PANSY**

"How about Potter?"

"Hmmm… I'd do him. I mean he's got that whole 'Chosen One' thing going on."

Daphne giggled, "I agree." I rolled my eyes, keeping to myself that she wasn't exactly a hard girl to bed.

"What about him?" I motioned to the dark boy sitting in front of me. My question went unanswered. Unfortunately for him, it seemed Daphne had rather taken a liking to the idea of Potter. The poor boy didn't stand a chance against her cherry red lip-gloss and thick, batting lashes and even from across the room I could see a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Oh Merlin!"

Desperate to avoid the bizarre mating ritual now taking place in too close a proximity to me I turned my attention back to the lesson at hand. Charms was one of my favorite classes, easy as I found it, but today my attention span was not holding, an occurrence I was finding more and more typical. School seemed trivial after everything that had happened last year.

Everyone knows the story: Potter meets the Dark Lord, battle ensues, and Potter wins. Wooooh for him. Don't get me wrong; I was glad for it to be over! What I was less than thrilled about was the imprisonment of every adult I knew in the short time that followed. Oh the woes of being a Death Eater's child. Fortunately for me, and my Slytherin brethren, Hogwarts opened its arms to us for another year. Being an 8th year had its advantages but seeing as how I was already half way done with my 7th year before it all happened this year was more like rehab than school. Not that I had any other choice, it was either go to Hogwarts or Azkaban. I was lucky to have been offered a shot at redemption; a number of my friend's had not and were shipped off to Azkaban along with our parents.

Returning to Hogwarts was damn near mandatory for Draco, Blaise, Millicent, Daphne, and me but all other 8th years had the option. And hell if I had the option I certainly wouldn't have come back either! Actually thinking about it, it was a rather odd group that had returned. I, for one, could not have predicted that Potter and Weasley would be here, though we probably had that Granger twat to thank for it.

"Professor, if I may," Oh sweet Merlin she had not changed a bit.

"How is anyone supposed to concentrate with _that_ running its mouth all the time?" I asked Daphne, louder than I had intended, and earned myself some glares.

"Did you say something Parkinson?"

I huffed, "You heard me, Granger. " I could see Flitwick debating with himself on whether or not he should intervene. "Shut your gob." And just because I was feeling rather snippy I added, "And I'd appreciate if you'd keep that bush you call hair under control, it's distracting." I waited, expecting sparks to fly but was sadly disappointed when it seemed that Weasley had been more insulted than she had been.

"At least my hair's real."

"What? Mine's real too!" And fabulously short and coiffed thank you very much!

"That's not what I heard." The smirk that graced her face stopped me dead in my track. Since when could a Gryffindor smirk like that? She had straight up stolen the patented Slytherin Bad-Ass smirk! I was sure Draco was fuming.

"Bitch!" Not my finest moment I must admit but nonetheless I had launched myself at her. Truth be told I had rather expected someone to stop me, seeing as how she was sitting at the table next to me and the chances of me missing her were quiet slim. But as luck would have it, no one did and so I found myself practically flying over the desk and knocking her out of her seat.

"Get her off!" She shrieked as I clawed at a mound of her "hair." I had barely gotten into a prime ass whopping position when I felt a pair of strong hands pulling me back at the waste. Potter set me down in a chair, more forcefully than he had to, I might add.

Flitwick came running over. "Ladies please! Your actions are deplorable!" I had a sinking feeling in my gut and knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth.

**HERMIONE**

"Detention? But Professor I didn't even do anything!" Not to mention that I did not have time for that! 8th year was a wonderful opportunity that I would rather not waste in detention thank you very much.

"You provoked Miss Parkinson; you will both serve detention. Please be back here at 8 o'clock."

"Yes sir," I mumbled and glared at Parkinson. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the chair, turning to face Harry.

"Man handle me again and you'll regret it Potter." In a huff she left, shortly followed by the rest of the Slytherins.

"You'd think she'd be grateful you didn't put her arse in Azkaban," Ron muttered as we left the classroom.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, it's not exactly like she's got it easy now. The whole lot of them have been getting hell since they returned. Especially her and Malfoy."

I snorted, "She did try to offer you up to Voldemort in case you've forgotten."

"And Malfoy's a Death Eater!" Ron was still unhappy that Malfoy was here and not in Azkaban.

"He _was_," Harry corrected. It was kind of sweet really; Harry had truly forgiven them. He maintained that times were complicated and in the end we had to forgive all bad blood between us, a sentiment Malfoy seemed to agree with. School had been in session more than a month and while he still had a chip on his shoulder, he had yet to pick a fight with any of us. Not even so much as a snarky remark. It would appear that Parkinson had taken up where he left off.

"I'll see you later guys," I said, hoisting up my slipping bag. So many books!

"Where are you going?"

I smiled, "Library." I could hear their chuckling as I hurried off. If I had detention tonight then I was certainly not going to waste time now when I could be doing my homework. As usual the library was relatively empty save for a few fourth year Slytherin girls giggling at a table in the corner. I sat as far away from them as I could and got to work.

_The International Confederation of Wizards argued-_

"Eek!" I looked up to see the smallest Slytherin girl on the floor, her friends giggling furiously. She appeared to have leaned so far out of her chair that she had fallen; at what she was looking I could not see. I watched as she picked herself up and ran out of the library, her friends lingered for a moment before leaving, one waving flirtatiously as she went. I followed her line of vision back to a bored looking Draco Malfoy sitting at a table alone. Our eyes met and my breath caught in my throat. For a moment all I could hear was the sound of blood pounding in my ears, it was deafening. And as suddenly as it came, it went. Malfoy turned back to his book, looking bored as ever. I on the other hand was utterly confused. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic I grabbed my things and hurried into the hall. I leaned my head against the cool stone and breathed deeply for a moment. Something about Malfoy's gaze had been so intense, so deep, and it left me with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Detention came as a sort of relief, a distraction from those eyes that had been bothering me so. "Good evening Professor." I said politely as I entered the room.

"Merlin Granger must you always be such a suck up?" I ignored Pansy's bitter voice and took a seat near Flitwick. He motioned for her to join me and reluctantly she complied.

"My fourth years started summoning spells last week and the stuffing has been plucked out of most of the pillows. Tonight you two will be re-stuffing them, by hand." I looked at the pile of deflated pillows and counted roughly 40, not too bad.

"I will be back in one hour; I trust everything will be done by then." I silently begged him not to leave me alone with Pansy but of course, he did. As soon as he left I pulled a bag of feathers and a few pillows in front of me and began stuffing.

"Aren't you going to help?" I asked, noticing that Pansy hadn't moved an inch and was currently studying her nails as if they were a new form of life.

"Yea right," She said, pulling a nail file out of her bag.

"It's both our detention, I'm not doing all the work. " I shoved a bag of feathers at her and handed her a pillow. She glared but slowly took the pillow and began stuffing.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want to help you, mud-" Pansy cut herself short and I saw fear in her eyes. Mudblood had become a forbidden word of sorts at Hogwarts; use of it could land you in detention or worse. "I didn't- It just slipped.."

I pursed my lips, willing my anger to dissipate. "Don't fret Parkinson I'm not going to report you." She looked guiltily at her lap and didn't say a word. "Though if I were you, I'd be more careful. Wouldn't want to end up being expelled and sent to Azkaban."

Her eyes flashed, "Is that a threat?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "I, unlike you, don't need to resort to threats to get my point across."

"Ah yes," Pansy started stuffing a pillow forcibly, more like she was punching it, "Your Gryffindor sensibilities would never allow for such a thing."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?" She spat, "You Gryffindors think you are so much better than everyone else. Prancing around like you own the school. Courage," Her laugh was filled with distain, "It's heroics for the sake of praise."

I could feel my blood boiling, "Well I'd rather be a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. In case you haven't noticed, the whole school hates you guys."

"And in case you haven't noticed, we don't need anyone else! We stick together, you think you know loyalty but you have no idea. You wouldn't last one minute in Slytherin."

I scoffed, "Slytherin, loyal? If that's what you call loyalty then I'd hate to see what stabbing someone in the back looks like. And you think I wouldn't last? Like being a Slytherin is hard? All you do is sulk around and complain about everything." Pansy opened her mouth to say something but I just spoke louder, "In Gryffindor you have to actually do things for yourself and you can't go running back to your mummy when it gets hard. Not only would you not be able to last in Gryffindor, you wouldn't even be brave enough to attempt to!"

"Wanna bet?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, daring me to take the offer.

Never one to back down I replied, "You're on."

**This is just the start and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm still getting used to this site so please forgive any format mishaps. This is chapter 2, I hope you guys like it and of course, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Can I help you?" Headmaster McGonagall asked looking down at the girls in front of her. Pansy nearly jumped at the sight of her. Her hair was in large curlers on the top of her head and it was beyond mortifying to see her in a nightgown.

Hermione spoke up first, "Professor we have developed a plan to… uh... um... boost House Unity?"

She looked confused for a moment but invited them in to her office anyways. "You should probably call Professor Snape too," Pansy said taking a seat. McGonagall looked skeptical but within minutes Professor Snape had joined them.

"There better be a good reason for calling me out of bed at this hour." He sneered.

"Yes of course Professor," Hermione started, "Well it has become apparent to us that there is a lot of hostility between the Houses, most notably between Slytherin and Gryffindor. We think it will take something drastic, even daring, if we have any hope of ever improving that."

"What exactly are you proposing Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"An exchange. Parkin- Pansy," Pansy cringed at the sound of her name coming out of Hermione's mouth, "and I think it would be a good idea to switch houses for a while. See how the other half lives, makes some friends, and hopefully bring the houses together." Pansy had to hand it to her, the girl could bullshit like no other.

"And you think this is a good idea Miss Parkinson?"

"Me?" She looked startled, "I-uh.. yea, totally. I'm all for the promotion of… house unity." The Professors must have been awfully tired, or possibly drugged, for, much to the girls' disbelief, both willingly agreed.

**PANSY

* * *

**

"You did not!" Daphne gasped.

"You didn't see her! That stupid bushy hair and know-it-all smirk." I could feel myself pouting pathetically, "I couldn't help it." Blaise and Millicent were laughing hysterically; even Draco had cracked a smile. Daphne on the other hand looked down right angry.

"You do realize she's going to be sleeping in our room right?" She said pointedly to Millicent, whose smile instead of fading took on a maniacal gleam.

"Oh Daphne don't feel too bad," Blaise started, that devious grin of his out in full force, "We have to put up with one Gryffindor, but Pansy here," He put a hand on my shoulder, "Has to deal with them all."

"Ugggghhhh," I groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Who knows Pansy maybe you'll make some friends," Millicent sniggered.

"Or meet that special guy," Blaise said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "I heard Weasley's single."

"Ew," Daphne gagged, "Go Potter if you must, at least he's kinda crazy. Probably screws like a god."

"You did not just say that," I was beyond disgusted at this point.

"What?" She said shamelessly, "I bet it's true!"

"I think she's right Pans," Blaise said, fighting to hold back a smile, "If you are going to be stuck with them, might as well get laid." I slapped a hand over my eyes and ignored their jeers, hoping they'd get the point and leave. Their laughter seemed to get farther and farther away and as I peeked out from between my fingers I saw them leaving the common room. Sighing I laid my head back on the couch, deep in thought.

"You are really going to do this then?" His voice pierced my thoughts, pulling me back to reality. Draco was sitting across from me, staring hard at the space just to the left of my head.

"I guess so," I said quietly. The look on his face was hard to read, but then again when was it ever easy? "Why you gonna miss me?" I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upward ever so slightly. Taking that as a good sign, I got up from the couch and slid smoothly onto his lap. Wrapping one arm around his neck and resting the other on his cheek, I raised his head until our eyes met. Had this been a year ago he would have picked me up, a devilish grin on his striking face, and taken me straight to his room to do unmentionable things. But Draco was different now. I could see it in his eyes, and I knew, though we didn't speak of it, that we would never be together again. At least not in the way we had been. I kissed his forehead and his eyes closed with a panged expression.

"Pansy…"

I pushed a finger to his lips, "Shhhh," I started kissing his forehead again, now making a trail down his face with feather light kisses. I pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, wanting nothing more than to have my Draco back. I wasn't all that surprised when he turned his head away, now wearing a stony expression.

"I can't," was all he said before gently pushing me off and leaving the room.

**HERMIONE**

* * *

"I can't believe you 'Mione," Ron's shoulders were slumped forward and he looked thoroughly dejected.

"I think its brilliant!" Ginny said. I cried as she pushed a load of my sweaters into the trunk in front of her. "Think of all the dirt you'll get on the Slytherins, I bet that rumor about Millicent Bulstrode liking girls is true. Oh do find out for me please Hermione?"

Ron looked horrified and Harry turned a sickly shade of green, "Please don't."

"I doubt there will be much secret swapping," I muttered loading up the supplies at my desk. I was going to miss my room. I had been the only Gryffindor girl to return for 8th year and was rewarded with a room of my own. It was quaint, just a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe all decorated in gold and scarlet. My blood boiled at the thought of Pansy lounging on my bed or stuffing my wardrobe with her trashy clothes.

"Oh come on guys," An exasperated Ginny moaned, "You are acting like she's dying or something!" I looked back at Ron and Harry who where both sitting on my bed looking indeed like someone had died.

"She's right, it's not that bad. Plus look on the bright side," Both boys gave me a doubtful look, "Pansy won't last a day here and I'll be back before you know it."

Harry gave me a weak smile but Ron was beaming. "You are right! Hell, she might not even last that long." I could only hope that he was right. "Don't worry Hermione, I have a good feeling about this," Ron said putting an arm around me. I resisted the urge to shrug it off, knowing he meant well and doing so would only cause a scene. It was times like these where I had to remind myself that having him as a friend was better than not having him at all. Things had been awkward to say the least when we had first split but it was for the best. We had always had our differences but all too soon we realized they were irreconcilable. I loved him but being together had slowly been killing us. Maybe the time apart would be good for both of us.

I left my room feeling slightly better but as the day progressed I became more and more uneasy. At dinner I made the mistake of glancing over at the Slytherin table only to find Daphne Greengrass glaring daggers at me through her flaxen hair and for the rest of the meal I could feel the intensity of her gaze. My nerves grew stronger when I was headed back to the dormitory and had a brief but unsettling run in with Blaise Zabini.

"So Granger, I hear you are moving in tomorrow," The predacious look on his face was almost enough for me to call off the whole plan. It was all I could do to nod meekly, "Well I for one am looking forward to it." He smirked, "I always did love," His hand raised to my neck, his fingertips tracing a vein. "Fresh meat." I shivered involuntarily and prayed he hadn't noticed. "See you tomorrow." I slept restlessly that night, plagued by dreams of being hexed by Greengrass and eaten alive by Zabini. When morning finally came it felt like I'd swallowed a large stone that now resided at the bottom of my stomach. Ginny's arrival did little to alleviate my discomfort.

"McGonagall said to meet her in the Entrance Hall with all your stuff." She sat down at the foot of my bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like I was pushed off the top of Gryffindor tower."

"That good eh?" She giggled. "Well up and at 'em! You don't have much time," When I made no attempt to get up she ripped the covers off, leaving me exposed to the morning chill.

"Alright! I'm up," I groaned and left the comfort of my bed. All too soon I found myself being escorted to the Entrance Hall by Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"If you need anything, Hermione, I mean anything-"

"I know Harry,"

"Yea and if things are too hard you can always come back,"

"Fat chance Ron,"

"And if you need them I have some really good ideas for payback," The three of us turned to give Ginny a funny look, "What?" She said, unapologetically, "It may be your last chance to give the Slytherins what they really deserve!"

"Gin that is the-"

"Ah Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together, "You have everything?" I nodded, a thick lump in my throat, "Good, good. I believe Miss Parkinson should be here any moment now." With a quick glance around the hall she turned back to me, "I must warn you Miss Granger, and its best if the three of you take heed of this too, these Slytherins are amongst the most dangerous of the group. Not only are they cunning but they are desperately loyal."

"If they are so dangerous, why are they here?" Ron growled.

"It's called rehabilitation, Mr. Weasley. I trust you've noticed the changes, particularly in Mr. Malfoy?" Ron looked uneasy and I understood. There had been a change and though Harry had been the only one to openly take notice I was sure Ron had sensed it too. "Though these changes are taking place, I feel I must stress my point for your safety," McGonagall turned back to me, staring straight into my eyes, "The Slytherins are fully aware of the serious consequences any misbehaving on their part may have but do not push them as they are likely to act before thinking." If Professor McGonagall's speech was supposed to quell my anxiety then it completely missed the mark. For the second time in less than 24 hours I honestly considered calling off the whole thing.

"Fucking stupid arses- meh meh- can't fucking help a girl-ooomph!" I turned around to see a quiet surly Pansy Parkinson sprawled out on the floor, a large trunk resting at the top of the stairs she had just drug it up. "What?" She snapped when she noticed us staring. As she picked herself up, Snape ascended the stairs and with a flick of his wand, her trunk levitated over to where we stood.

"Let's get this over with," Pansy said irritably.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Harry's sad smile made my heart ache as he pulled me into a four-way hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I said trying to memorize the feel of their arms around me. I heard a retching noise behind me but ignored it.

Ginny leaned in close and whispered, "Don't forget, payback!" I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Ugh are you done yet? I think I'm going to be sick." A stern look from McGonagall shut Pansy up, though she looked far from finished. With a last glare at Pansy my friends left, probably to enjoy as much time away from her as possible.

"Alright Miss Granger you will follow Professor Snape and Miss Parkinson you will come with me." The only thing I wanted less than to be staying with the Slytherins was to be alone with Snape for longer than 5 seconds but it seemed I didn't have a choice. He set off at a quick pace, not waiting for me in the slightest. With a final look behind me (where Pansy stood busy tapping her foot irritably and chewing her tongue) I followed Snape down to the dungeons.

* * *

**I'm going to try to continue to update every Friday so we'll see how that goes. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Feel free to do so again :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The more I write this story, the more I like it. haha I hope you guys agree! I've had this chapter done for a while and I'm dying to post it, so lucky you guys, EARLY UPDATE! I know it's only a day but if I update every time I finish a chapter then I'd be updating every other day. And who knows what will happen then? haha Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**PANSY**

**

* * *

**

I wouldn't have been nearly as irritable if my trunk had weighed half as much but as it was I could barely lug it across the Gryffindor common room. It didn't help that I could feel the back of my skirt slowly inching up my backside, thank Merlin for robes otherwise I'd be causing quite the scene. I glanced around the room and saw dozens of eyes on me. _Well it seems I'm causing a scene anyways, _"What?" I growled, "You never seen a girl with luggage before?" Judging by their confused looks (and the fact that half of them had wands pointed at me) nobody had bothered to inform the Gryffindor about the switch. "It is not even worth my time," I muttered under my breath. I continued to drag my trunk across the floor ignoring the fact that nobody had so much as breathed since I'd entered the room. I reached the bottom of the staircase before realizing there was no way I could get it up myself. I heard a snigger and turned to see the Weaslette watching me with amusement. "Is something funny?" I asked, sounding less than amused myself.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't levitate it like Snape did." The common room suddenly burst into laughter and I could feel heat rising to my face. With an angry flourish of my hand and small mumbled "Wingardium Leviosa" I set off up the stairs, trunk in tow. _Last door on the left- or was it right? No it was definitely right… right? O crap. _"It's on the left,"

"I know that!" I snapped as the Weaslette followed me up the staircase. I could still hear her footsteps as I reached my room. "No way! Granger has her own room?" The redhead nodded. "Ha! Well good for me, bad for her. Millie and Daphne are horrid roommates." I smirked, "Actually sounds pretty good to me either way." I set my trunk down at the foot of the bed and looked around. Although it was nice to have my own room the décor was retched. All the bright colors, not to mention the sunlight streaming in from the rather large window, were giving me a headache. I sat down on the bed and kicked off my shoes. "Can I help you?" I asked rather rudely.

Weasley shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the doorframe. She was watching me intently; it was a little unsettling, "Just curious."

"Well I don't appreciate being gawked at like some kind of caged animal so you can leave now."

"Look here Parkinson," She said, "Don't get snappy with me. You are in Gryffindor territory now." Her eyes flashed dangerously and I must admit she was frightening. For a Gryffindor, this girl was ferocious. I let out a sigh of relief as she marched down the stairs. As she reached the common room I could hear excited chatter.

"Ginny what were you thinking?"

"Did you hex her?"

"Please tell me you locked her in the room?"

"Pfft!" I huffed and slammed the door with a flick of my wand. "Gryffindors!" I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the desk. A few rolls of used parchment littered the desk and I couldn't resist reading them. Much to my disappointment they appeared to be old class notes. "They would be homework," I scoffed opening a drawer. I brushed aside a few broken quills and spotted something interesting. Slowly I pulled out a leather bound notebook. Imprinted on the bottom right corner was the name Hermione Jean Granger. I flipped it open to a random page and could hardly believe my luck.

_It feels weird to be back. I must admit, I never imaged I would be returning to Hogwarts. This will be good though, give me some time to figure things out. I feel conflicted about returning with Ron and Harry though. After everything Ron and I shared-_

"A diary! She left a diary? How stupid is this girl?" I could barely contain my laughter as I continued to flip through the pages. Granger was dreadfully boring, always complaining about Weasley or worrying about her grades but I kept reading, hoping I'd come across something good. As I read I began to feel a strange sensation around my mouth. It was a terrible itching but as I raised a hand to scratch it turned to a piercing pain. I tried to scream and dropped the diary as stitches began to lace my mouth shut. Within seconds my mouth was completely closed and the pain had died. One look in the mirror confirmed my worst fears, strong threads crossed back and forth across my lips effectively sewing them together. I clawed at the thread but it wouldn't budge. Try as I might I couldn't get them off and fighting them was beginning to hurt. I knew a trip to the infirmary was on the agenda but the thought of walking through a room packed with Gryffindors kept me locked in the tower.

After what seemed like hours I finally gave in and decided to brave the common room. I grabbed a thick cloak and threw the hood on, hoping to hide my mouth as best I could and maybe slide through unnoticed. I should have known better though for the moment my foot left the last step I was surrounded. "Where are _you_ off to?" I pushed the boy aside, keeping my head down. If I could I would have hexed the little snot for pure fun, not to mention for daring to address me like that.

"Parkinson!" I inwardly groaned knowing there was no way I could escape the redhead now blocking my exit.

"Hmpf!" I grunted, keeping my head down.

"What was that?" She giggled, "I can't hear you." A crowd was beginning to form around us now and I knew it was only a matter of time before someone saw my predicament. I pushed the Weaslette aside and suddenly found myself violently flung against the wall. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a furious looking Harry Potter pointing his wand directly between my eyes.

"Harry!" His girlfriend cried and grabbed his wand arm. I ran a hand through the back of my hair checking for blood and realized my hood had fallen. Frantically I raced to put it back on but it was too late.

"What happened to you?" Potter, the ever observant, was now staring at my mouth with a mixture of mild horror and amusement.

The Weasley girl starting laughing, "That's what I was trying to tell you!" Everyone was staring at her now, "I made a replica of Hermione's diary and jinxed it, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her paws of it!"

"BRPH!" I screamed angrily. _That bitch!_ The whole common room was laughing at me now and I could feel rage boiling in the pit of my stomach. I took a step forward and she stepped dangerously close to me. She spoke quietly I could barely hear her but the message was clear. "I warned you." I could feel my cheeks burning and my hand instinctively went for my wand. I caught myself, knowing how stupid it would be to jinx her in a room full of Gryffindors. She seemed to see my dilemma and chuckled. I caught her eye and willed her to understand: IT'S ON. She nodded, smirking deviously, "Bring it."

**HERMIONE**

* * *

"It's like she mugged a grandma."

"You can say that again!"

"It's like she mugged a grandma."

"I didn't mean literally…"

"Is this a dress?"

"I think it's a shirt."

"Seriously? Why would you want a shirt so long?"

"Why would you want a dress so short? Ugh never mind, forgot who I was talking to."

"Ooooh look, these are pretty cute! Who knew Granger owned short shorts!"

"Those are underwear."

"What? No!"

"They definitely are."

"But I think I own these! And I definitely wear them as shorts."

"Yea well you would. But have you ever seen Granger wear shorts? They are underwear."  
"You are right, EW!" I felt something land on my head and I began to stir. Opening my eyes I felt disoriented from my nap. I didn't immediately remember where I was. The room was cold and dark, with only a few candles for light as no windows were present. The bed I lay in was dark mahogany wood with green and silver coverings but it wasn't until I spotted the Slytherin crest on the wall in front of me that the past few hours came pouring back.

The Slytherin common room had been thankfully empty when I entered. I had to admit, though sinister, the room was grand. It had a high, dramatic ceiling and dark leather couches. The lights cast a ghostly color about the room making everything appear green. Along the walls there were bookcases as well as glass cases that were filled with objects that, had this been any other house, might have surprised me. Upon further inspect of one case there was a collection of deformed creatures, including a two-headed pixie and what appeared to be the tail of a crup. It was enough to send me running to the bedroom, where I had promptly found my bed and fallen asleep. Which brings me to waking up. When I sat up I saw Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode sitting in front of my now open trunk, clothing strewn across the floor.

"What's with all the turtlenecks?" Greengrass picked up on of my sweaters and made a face.

Bulstrode rolled her eyes, "This is Granger we are talking about."

"So true!" She laughed and flung the sweater across the room.

"Hey!" I yelled, startling both girls. "What are you doing?"

Greengrass flipped her hair back irritably and replied snottily, "What's it look like we are doing?" She turned back to the trunk and pulled out something black and lacey. "Woah Granger! You own sexy stuff?"

I jumped up, my face burning and snatched the bra back. "That's mine!"

She huffed slightly but made no effort to touch anything else. "Look here," She started, "We are roommates now. That means we share!" I looked from her slim physique to Millicent's stumpy one and had my doubts that, roommates or not, either girl had ever shared clothes with the other. "Not that I would be caught dead in anything you wear." As I collected my scattered clothing I could see the two girls still digging through my trunk.

"Oh now you've out done yourself," Bulstrode pulled out a sweater with a disgusted look on her face. It was a sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for Ron that he had let me borrow quite some time before.

"I forgot I had that," I said with a twinge of sadness. I was thinking about the day he'd lent it to me, how sweet he had-

"I wish I could forget it too," Daphne snorted, interrupting my thoughts. "That's hideous."

"Mrs. Weasley spent a lot of time on that!" I could feel anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. "Just because your parents don't care enough to knit you-" But before I could finish both girls had leapt to their feet and drawn their wands.

"How dare you!" Greengrass spat angrily. "You don't know the first thing about my parents." I grasped my own wand more tightly and took a step back.

"I'm sorry- I-I," I stuttered and continued to back up as the angry girl came closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bulstrode lower her wand and step closer to her livid friend.

"Daphne," She said quietly putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "Remember the terms." Green eyes stared angry holes in the side of my head for a second longer before she dropped her wand as well.

"It's not fair," She groaned, "She started it."

"I know she did. Just like she did with Pansy."

"Hey!" I started to protest but with one withering look from Bulstrode I closed my mouth.

"Look let's just go down to dinner,"

The rest of their conversation was lost on me. That last sentence had sent me spinning. Where was I supposed to eat dinner? Surely I wouldn't be expected to sit at the Slytherin table! Would I? Well technically I was an honorary Slytherin (I shuddered at the thought) and as so I probably should sit with them. But what would it hurt if I sat with my friends? I mean it wasn't like I had agreed to stop talking to them! Finally, though feeling lame about the decision, I decided to just head down to the Great Hall and see where Pansy had sat.

It didn't take long to find her. She was seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table; the seats surrounding her completely empty. She looked completely at ease and like she hadn't noticed the ten-foot radius the table had given her. I would have laughed if I hadn't just realized where I'd have to sit. I sat down as far from the Slytherins as possible, earning myself puzzled looks but many more glares.

"Attention! Attention please!" The school turned to face the Headmaster and I was glad for the distraction. "Many of you seemed to have noticed that Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson are seated at different house tables today. This is not, I assure you, a mistake." Bewildered chatter broke out forcing McGonagall to raise her voice, "They are participating in an experiment to promote unity among the houses. For the houses that are directly affected, I ask that you make a conscious effort to welcome your new housemate and make the most of this experience. For the rest of you, I ask that you observe this behavior and also try to make this a most successful experiment. Thank you," She sat down and the school broke into conversation once more.

I knew people were talking about me; many of them were blatantly staring or pointing in my direction. Keeping my head down, I focused on my meal. "Well, well, well," I heard a smooth voice behind me, "I don't think I've properly welcomed you to Slytherin." I inwardly groaned as Blaise Zabini slid into the seat on my left. "Welcome," He was so close I could feel his breath on my ear. I slowly inched to the right hoping he wouldn't notice. "If you need anything, think of me as your go-to-man. I've got everything you need."

"Ew." I'd never been so happy to see Bulstrode in my life, "Really Blaise?" He flashed her a smile that could have blinded the sun.

"Only the best for our guest." He replied cheesily.

"Okay you need to leave now. Even Granger shouldn't have to put of with this shit."

"Why Millie I didn't know you cared?"

She blushed and glared furiously at him, "I don't!"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Oh I think you do." He chuckled but thankfully stood up. "You won't be able to hide from me Granger. I know where you sleep."

* * *

**Well there you go! Okay so I don't usually do this but I need some help! I'm a few chapters ahead in my writing and I've come to a fork in the road. There is definitely going to be HG/DM but I've been divided on Pansy. I'd love to know how you guys feel about PP/RW or if I should leave that alone. haha **

**It's funny how reviews seem to make me write faster ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay, my laptop didn't have internet access all weekend! Thank you so much to Vamp1res Suck for pointing out that um yea, Snape is in fact dead. I have no idea how this slipped my mind and I feel like a complete idiot. lol I'm just going to have to make a note about that, so for no apparent reason Snape is alive in this story. He's really not a huge part and more than likely won't make another appearance but still, it's work noting. Well without further ado..**

**

* * *

PANSY**

What I needed was revenge. Some form of intense public humiliation, something painfully embarrassing. It was the least I could do for that Weasley bint. The only thing standing in my way was me. I had a distinct lack of stealth, not to mention the inability to conceive a proper prank. My first attempt was a complete and utter fail. Well seeing Potter sprout a pair of antlers at breakfast is not what I would call a complete fail but it was definitely not my intention.

"That was pathetic. Even for you." Ron Weasley was standing behind me watching Potter frantically try to pull his antlers off.

I'd never admit that seconds before I had been thinking the same thing. "Well I'd like to see you do better." I huffed.

"Are you forgetting who I'm related too?" I looked at him blankly. "My brother owns Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Ah well then," I said irritably, "You must be a prankmaster." I stood up, intent on escaping.

"Wait where are you going?" He said, grabbing my arm.

I tried to shake him loose and glared, "To suck the blood of some poor first year." His eyes widened to the size of saucers and dropped my arm. "It's called sarcasm Weasley."

"Oh, right," He said, looking anything but.

I started to leave but noticed him following, "What is it now?"

"I wanna help."

Once again I looked at him blankly. "With what?"

"Pranking Ginny!" The excitement in his voice was palpable. "She's spent years tormenting me, I'm ready to get her back."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You want to help me?" He nodded. "And what makes you think I want your help?"

He snorted and gestured towards Potter (who's antlers, I was happy to see, had grown to twice the size resulting in weight his neck could no longer support. His head was currently resting in a bowl of oatmeal). "You need my help." I eyed him warily and he seemed to understand that I was sizing him up so he continued, "Look, you aren't exactly my first choice, and I know I'm not yours, but you are the only one I know willing to do it. Everyone else looks at her like some kind of-"

"Queen." I finished bitterly. "Yea I've noticed." I contemplated the idea for a moment. Working with Weasley was certainly not ideal. Actually under normal circumstances I would have considered it nothing less than torture but he had a point. I was in desperate need of help.

"So?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I'll think about it." I was surprised to see him hang his head dejectedly. It was pathetic enough that I almost felt bad.

"Blimey," He sighed, "You're just as difficult as always."

"Yea well love me or hate me," I hurried off before he could say another word. I knew I was being difficult but honestly, getting help from Weasely? I wasn't that desperate yet. Just because I was being civil with him didn't mean he didn't still irritate the living shit out of me. He was thick, whiny, and I could almost smell desperation. It was like hanging around Goyle minus the groping. Besides his shabby clothing was giving me a headache, you'd think after helping save the world he would've bought new clothing.

"Ah Miss Parkinson! This is for you," Professor McGonagall handed me a piece of folded parchment. "You know the conditions of your continuation here at Hogwarts and although you are currently living with the Gryffindors you will still be expected comply with those conditions."

I wanted to tell her that I knew full well the conditions and I wasn't stupid enough to think I'd be getting out of them but this hardly seemed like the time so I settled with, "I understand professor."

"Very well." She said and left. I quickly unfolded the parchment and growled at what I read:

_Pansy,_

_Please report to the first room to the right of the troll statue on the fourth floor at noon. _

_Professor Olivia Kentz_

I knew it was Professor Kentz before I'd even read her name. Her girly scribbles were enough to tip me off. Professor Kentz was our newest addition to the Hogwarts staff, though lord only knows how she, of all people, scored the position. What she taught I couldn't tell you I only had the misfortune of meeting her because of my mandatory counseling. The counseling was the first and most important stipulation of my return to school. Unfortunately Kentz was possibly my least favorite person in the world. I knew this was going to be a long year the first time I met her.

"_So Miss Parkinson, mind if I call you Pansy?"_

"_Yea actually," I muttered under my breath._

_She giggled and brushed a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear, "Oh Pansy, I was told you were funny."_

"_Really?" I looked at her skeptically, "I've been called a lot of things but funny is not one of them."_

"_So people call you things?" She was suddenly quite serious, leaning forward in her chair. "How does that make you feel?"_

"_What?" Her abrupt change of attitude had caught me off guard and I suddenly felt very lost._

"_When people call you names, do you like that?"_

"_Not particularly,"_

"_Hmmmm, very interesting… So how has the term been so far?"_

"_Fine, considering we've only been back for a week." The woman was rummaging through a bag, pulling random bits of things out. _

"_And um, how are you adjusting?" She said distractedly, still going through the bag._

"_Did you lose something?" I asked irritably. _

"_Oh, I no," Soon a quill and piece of parchment were produced and she seemed satisfied, finally dropping the bag. "Right, where were we?" I ignored her and began studying my nails. "Pansy?" I continued to ignore her. She quickly scribbled something down on the parchment in front of her and my curiosity got the better of me._

"_Hey what are you writing down?" I tried to look but she rolled it up and sat back in her chair._

"_That's not important. What's important is that you realize this is a safe place. We are here to talk about you and your feelings. Everything you say is between the two of us, I'm here to help you." She flashed a smile so bright I visibly cringed, "Think of me as an older sister full of love and wisdom."_

"_I'm an only child." I said flatly. "Who are you anyways?"_

"_Oh how silly of me! I'm Olivia Kentz, actually Professor Olivia Kentz now. I was a Healer at St. Mungo's. I work with those whose minds have been permanently affected by magic." I glared at her, thinking to myself that my mind was not in fact affected by magic and thus there was really no point for me to be talking to her but she continued, "Well that was what I used to do. Now I teach and as a special favor to Professor McGonagall I have agreed to assist in the rehabilitation of you 8__th__ year Slytherins."_

"_Woah wait a minute, you mean Slytherins are the only ones who have to do this bullshit?" She nodded and pulled out her quill again. "That's not fair!"_

"_And why is that?" _

_I ignored her question and asked one of my own, "Why are we the only ones who need to be psychoanalyzed?" _

"_It's a part of your rehabilitation."_

"_Bloody rehab! I don't need rehabilitation!" _

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because there's nothing wrong with me!" I sputtered, my anger quickly building. _

"_You know what, I think we've talked enough for today," She sat aside her quill and parchment and reached into her bag once more. "Here," She handed me a small glass vial full of a golden liquid. "Take a sip of this when you are having feelings of anger or despair." She pushed the vile at me again, "Go on, I promise they won't hurt you." Reluctantly I pocketed them. "I'm glad we had this meeting," She said smiling, "See you next time."_

I had forgotten about that potion! Maybe if I'd remembered them I wouldn't have attacked Granger. Well no use crying about it now besides I had more pressing matters, like the meeting I would be attending soon.

"Oi, Parkinson!" I looked over my shoulder to see Weasley bounding towards me. _Does this boy never give up?_ I stuffed the note in my pocket and quickly ran from what would inevitably be a conversation much like banging my head into a wall.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"Oh Granger," His sing-songy voice chased me as I ran down the dungeon corridor. "You can run," He taunted, his footsteps echoing as he got closer and closer. "But you can't hide." I groaned, knowing he was right. The Slytherin common room was a few feet ahead of me but little would be accomplished by hiding there as he could just follow me in. In an act of desperation I pulled back a nearby tapestry, hoping to hide behind it, and found a door. Without hesitation I opened the door and slipped inside.

"Thank god," I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head on the door.

"Uh-hum," My heart skipped a beat as someone cleared their throat behind me. Draco Malfoy was sitting in an armchair, a book in his lap, and an eyebrow raised.

"I-I um… well see what had happened was," I tried to stutter out an explanation, "Well Zabini-"

"Ah." He said, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile, a look most unsettling on Malfoy. "Say no more." He picked up his book and began reading. The room we were in was shaped like an octagon; bookcases lined the walls except for the one directly across from me, where a desk sat. Malfoy sat in one of two armchairs located directly in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Malfoy looked momentarily startled, like he had forgotten I was in the room, "A study."

"Your study?"

He shrugged, "I suppose. I don't think anyone else knows about this place." I walked to a bookcase and began to scan the shelves. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head but pretended not to notice.

"This place is nice." I said quietly. He didn't say anything but continued to look at me. His unrelenting gaze was beginning to make me nervous and I could feel myself fidgeting. "So how'd you find this place?"

"Really Granger? Small talk?" I felt my face flush and reverted to staring at my feet. _And there's the Malfoy I've always known._ He sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you must know I found it by accident, just like you did."

"I wonder if we really are the only ones who know about this place."

"Probably. Well at least the only ones who know still attending Hogwarts." He gestured to the desk with a wave of his hand, "Loads of students craved their names in it but I don't recognize any of them." I studied the desk but also didn't recognize any names except Malfoy's, who I was surprised to see had crisply and neatly etched his name in the middle of desk's surface.

An awkward silence fell between us for a minute before I broke it, "Um well I suppose Zabini's gone by now…"

"Granger," His voice stopped me as I reached for the door.

"Yea?"

"Zabini can't stand the smell of lilac's,"

"Um thanks…" I said uncertainly.

He rolled his eyes before continuing, "A new perfume might help keep him at bay."

"Oh! Thanks," I said smiling, "I think I'll look into that." He gave a singular nod before returning to his reading. I peaked out from behind the tapestry looking for any signs of Zabini, when there were none I exited and made a beeline for my room, intent on laying down.

Unfortunately for me when I entered I was met with perhaps the most bizarre view I've ever come across, which is saying a lot. The first thing I saw were her pale legs twisting themselves in the bed sheets. I saw the legs first because Daphne's upper body was hanging off the side of her bed; blonde tendrils were flung in every direction and she was rubbing a quill on her face. I contemplated backing out of the room but she spotted me and quickly sat up.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Um, hi," I said tentatively walking to my bed. She continued rubbing the quill against her cheek and slowly closed her eyes, her smile growing. "Uh Daphne?"

"Yes?" Her voice was so dreamy I was briefly reminded of Luna.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better!" Her eyes were wide and her stare dazed and unfocused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you are rubbing a quill on your face…"

"Because it's the most wonderful feeling! Here let me show you," She stumbled off her bed and made her way to mine, bumping into things as she did. She sat down so close that our knees were touching and leisurely began rubbing the feather on me. "See?" She asked excitedly. I pulled her hand away and checked her temperature, she felt warm but not feverish.

"Daphne did somebody hex you?"

"What? No!" Her giggle was filled with more genuine joy than I had ever heard from her before, "I'm just feeling so," She seemed to search for the word, "happy!"

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly. As much as I wished it possible for someone to suddenly be so happy, I had serious doubts. Especially judging from her glossy eyes and the fact that she was still playing with the quill. It was as if someone had preformed a cheering charm gone horribly wrong.

"Hermione, I'm fine!" I must have made a face at the sound of my name because her smile was suddenly replaced with a sad frown. "Am I not allowed to call you that?"

The question caught me quite off guard. "O! Um no, it's okay you can call me that. It's my name after all."

Her face lit up once again, "I know it is I just wasn't sure we were that close!" We weren't that close but in this state I wasn't going to argue with her. "I'm glad we are though."

"You are?" My words were laced with doubt but she appeared not to have noticed.

"Yes! We are roommates after all." She fell silent and looked down at her hands. "Hermione can we talk?"

"We are talking,"

"No," She shook her head, "I mean a real talk."

"Uh yea okay."

Her words came out in a rushed breath, making it hard for me to catch more than every other word, "Well there's a lot of things that I've been wanting to say to you but I wasn't really sure how. First of all I want to say sorry. Sorry for everything! Like remember that time I pushed you down the stairs? Cuz I feel-"

"Wait, what? You never pushed me down the stairs!"

"I didn't?" She looked as surprised as I felt.

"No!"

"Oh, well I guess I just thought about it. And I'm really sorry!" She grabbed my hands and held them in hers, slowly caressing them, "So do you forgive me?"

"Um yea, sure," I said trying to pull my hands back but Daphne gripped them harder and squealed.

"I'm so glad we are friends now!" She threw herself at me, pinning me in a tight hug. The bedroom door opened and Millicent stopped dead her tracks.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Daphne jumped back, releasing me in the process, and ran to entrap Millicent in an equally tight, if not tighter, hug. "Millie!"

"Am I missing something?" She asked me blankly.

"I found her like this," I shrugged.

"Daphne," She said slowly sitting the other girl down on the bed. "What happened to you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Nothing is wrong! I just drank that stuff that Kentz gave me and-"

"Wait you drank what?" Daphne gestured to a half empty vial sitting on her bed side. "Daphne," Millicent said exasperated, "You are only supposed to have a sip of that. You drank half the vial!" The blonde just shrugged and rolled out on the bed.

"What is that?' I looked at the gold liquid, that I could only assume was a potion, with great interest.

"I'm not exactly sure. We are supposed to take it to calm ourselves down but I think she took too much."

"Where did you get this stuff?"

"Look can you just help me get her to the hospital wing?" She snapped angrily. I looked at Daphne, who had once more begun rubbing herself with the quill, and nodded. As we struggled to reach the hospital wing I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I thought that Harry, Ron, and I were the only ones who ever ended up in these situations but apparently insanity was rampant at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys actually gave a really great idea about the whole Pansy/guy thing! So hopefully you guys will like what I've decided to do! Reviews=LOVE **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a good week! I don't really have much to say about this chapter, just that I hope you like it. :D **

* * *

**PANSY**

"Oh Pansy how nice to see you!" I rolled my eyes and sank into the nearest chair. There were six chairs in total all arranged in a close circle. Professor Kentz smiled brightly and sat down across from me. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Fine? I've heard something most important has happened recently," I quirked an eyebrow at her and she seemed to deflate a little, "Your recent switch with Miss Granger. You want to talk about it?"

"No."

She sighed and leaned forward, towards me, "Pansy I really am here to help you but I can't do that if you won't open up to me. As much as I would hate to, if you don't show any improvement, or at the very least some effort, then I will be forced to report it. And I'm sure you know what will happen if I do that,"

"Yea," I said bitterly, "I'll have to leave." Kentz looked as if she was about to say something but at that moment, the door opened and two people entered.

"Blaise! Draco!" I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to no longer be alone with Kentz and thrilled to see my friends.

"Hey Pans," Blaise smiled and slid in the seat next to me. "How are the Gryffindor's treating you?"

"Just wonderfully," I replied sarcastically. "The Weasley girl sewed my mouth shut my first night there," The laughter seemed to burst from somewhere deep within them and I was almost knocked off my seat by its force.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," Blaise said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Draco nodded in agreement, panting slightly as he recovered. I should have been angry but it had been a long time since I'd seen Draco laugh like that and though it was at my expense, I couldn't help but smile.

"So how are you going to get her back?"

"Well I was thinking-"

"Now guys I must stop you there!" I'd been so happy to see my friends; I had almost forgotten Professor Kentz was even there. "I am a professor after all and I cannot allow you to continue with this conversation. Pansy if anything happens to Miss Weasley you can bet you'll find yourself in detention, or worse." I glared at her and sank back in my seat.

"It's just harmless fun professor," Draco replied icily.

"So you think seeking revenge is something enjoyable?" Her quill flew across the page on the piece of parchment she had just slyly taken out.

"It is if they deserve it,"

"And who decides if they deserve it Draco? You?" For a second I thought I saw his eyes flash but as quickly as it came, it went and he sat there silently, as cold and unreadable as ever.

Blaise threw his hands up in exasperation, "I think it's pretty damn obvious when someone deserves it! And right now if anyone deserves it, it's the Weaslette. She attacked Pansy!"

"Did she Pansy? Was this an attack?" I had the uneasy feeling that Kentz knew more than she was letting on.

"Y-yes." Damn my stuttering!

"What had you been doing before Miss Weasley 'attacked' you?"

"Uh… nothing?"

"Really Pansy? Absolutely nothing?" I could feel myself beginning to sweat; I had never been good at interrogations. I always cracked too soon. "Why would she attack you just out of the blue like that?"

"Fine!" I screeched. All three of them jumped back a little, "I was reading Granger's diary. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? The Weasley bint jinxed the diary and it sewed my mouth shut when I read it!" I looked from Draco to Blaise to Kentz. The boys looked impressed while she just looked smug.

"That's kind of brilliant." Blaise said in a sort of daze, "I wonder if Granger would ever use her mind powers for evil."

"Oh will you give it a rest?" Draco drawled, "Leave Granger alone. She doesn't want you and she never will."

"How do you know?" Blaise asked irritably.

"I just do." There was a tone of finality to his voice and Blaise dropped the subject. If I didn't know better I would have thought they were… fighting over Granger? Not possible. The thought alone made me nauseous. The room fell into an uncomfortable sort of silence, the tension between the boys still in the air.

"SORRY! Sorry, sorry!" Millicent burst through the door dragging a limp looking Daphne behind her. "Sorry we are late. We had a bit of an accident today," She sat Daphne down before taking her own seat.

"Um Daphne? Are you okay?" I asked. Her head hung low and her limbs loose. She lifted her head at the sound of her name and I could see her eyes were unfocused and dull.

"She's fine," Millicent sighed, "Or at least Madam Pomfrey said she will be."

"What happened to her?" Kentz was looking at her with a mixture of worry and morbid curiosity.

"Well funny you should ask Professor because this is all your fault!" Professor Kentz looked quite taken back at Millicent's assault. "You know that potion you gave us?"

"Yes," She said slowly.

"Well she drank damn near half the vial. She was crazier than a St. Mungo's resident. I found her clutching Granger and rubbing herself with a quill."

"When you say rubbing herself…" Blaise asked. Millicent replied by mimicking rubbing her face with a quill, something somehow both sensual and grotesque at the same time. Blaise chuckled, "Ah yes, so I thought."

"It was really nice," Daphne said sadly.

"I'm sure it was," Professor Kentz said knowingly, patting her on the back. "I fail to see how this is my fault though Millicent."

"Well you gave her the stuff!"

"Yes but with very special instructions. This is something I'd like to talk to all of you about." She sat back pulled out her quill and parchment once more. "Blame. I've noticed a trend that you all seem to share. You all blame someone else for you being here: the Ministry, McGonagall, your parents. I'd like to talk about that." She sat back and looked at us expectantly. When nobody said anything she tried again, "Alright Blaise let's start with you. Why are you here?"

"Here in therapy? Cuz the Ministry thinks I'm loony of course." He replied cheekily.

"And why do they think that?"

"I suppose because of my mom."

"What was wrong with your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He asked with a slight huff.

"I need you to talk about it Blaise." Kentz said calmly.

He sat quietly for a second before it seemed to burst from him. "Well she's gone isn't she?" He said bitterly. I could see everyone squirming in their seats. Blaise didn't talk like to talk about his family and I felt intrusive listening to this. Lately when asked about his mom he simply replied that she was gone, where she was I had no idea and if he didn't want to talk about it I didn't feel like it was my job to push.

"Gone where? To Azkaban?"

"My mom wasn't a Death Eaters," He said heatedly. "And neither were any of her husbands."

"Husbands?" Kentz asked.

Blaise nodded in response, "I'd reckon 7th times the charm, eh? We've got money enough that she needn't marry anyone but I guess this bloke was the 'one.'" He laughed bitterly.

"Blaise where are they now?"

"I don't know!" He cried in frustration. "I don't know where they are. I just-" He bowed his head to his feet, avoiding eye contact with everyone, "I woke up one morning and they were gone. All their things were gone. I found a key to our Gringotts vault and that was it. They left me." Everyone was quiet, even Kentz seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's okay Blaise," Daphne got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him, "I haven't got parents either. All I've got is you guys." He smiled sadly at her and pulled her down into his lap. She rested her head on top of his as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to talk about it Daphne?" Professor Kentz asked gently.

"There's not much to say," She sighed lethargically, "Both my parents went to Azkaban. My grandparents took my sister but asked me to leave. They said I had become unruly. I live alone now." We all looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Daphne!"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you got kicked out?" Millicent looked downright upset. "You could've stayed with someone." We all nodded in agreement.

She looked down at her hands, "I didn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't have been a bother," Blaise said before adding, "Merlin knows I could've used the company."

"What I'm seeing," Professor Kentz said, "Is a lack of communication among you guys. That and a stubborn sense of pride."

I snorted, "That's an understatement." I immediately regretted saying anything as she turned to me.

"Pansy is there anything you'd like to share with the group. Maybe something you've been keeping a secret from them because of your pride?" I looked at her blankly and kept my mouth shut. Hell no was I going to indulge and become some kind of self-loving, feely kind of person. That shit was for Hufflepuffs.

"No."

Kentz sighed and for once didn't push, "Okay Pansy, maybe next time." As I looked around the room I barely recognized the people in there. Blaise looked thoroughly dejected with tears in the corners of his eyes. Daphne seemed to be in deep thought and, from the pained look on her face, the thoughts were troubling her. They clung to each other pathetically, oblivious to anyone else in the room. Millicent also appeared deep in some troublesome thoughts, her gaze fixated on the floor. Draco was the only one I recognized, steely and impenetrable, but somehow it was he who bothered me the most. "I think we are done for today." The sound of the Professor's voice snapped everyone out whatever they were in. "Before you leave I want to give you all an assignment."

Millicent groaned, "This isn't even a class!"

"It's very simple," She continued, "I want you to bring someone to our next meeting." Inside I began to panic, I didn't have any friends outside of this group, who the hell was I going to bring? "Not just anyone though, I want you to bring someone who you have discriminated against. Someone half-blood or less, someone you've maybe called a blood-traitor. Someone who is not of high-class pureblood descent."

Not a single jaw was closed by the time her speech ended.

Blaise was the first to recover, "I call Granger!"

* * *

**HERMIONE**

The library was by far my favorite place in the world. I loved everything from the musky smell of old books to the crisp sound the pages made as I thumbed through them. Going to the library was like going home but even better. See the great thing about books is that they'll never desert you. You can always pick up your favorite book and see your darling characters, your true friends. _Well that's kind of sad_, I thought to myself. Sad but unfortunately true. Before Harry and Ron I had never really had friends besides those in my stories. Ginny was the closest thing I had to a female friend but if I was being truthful I often found it hard to relate to her. Quidditch and boys and dress robes were not exactly my forte. Books, now they were my strong point.

Arithmancy book in hand I headed for my favorite study space only to find my desk occupied. Two Ravenclaw girls sat deep in their studies and I as irritated as I was I couldn't bring myself to interrupt them; they were after all doing what the library had intended them to do. I sighed and looked around, finally settling on a table near the front. I quickly changed my mind though as a group of unruly first years began chattering loudly and Madam Pince was nowhere to be found. Gathering my stuff I inwardly groaned, I was being chased from my favorite spot and the only place I could go back to was the Slytherin dormitory, a serious let down. At least the Gryffindor common room was cozy though often rambunctious.

It wasn't until I actually passed the tapestry that I remembered Malfoy's study. I paused in front of it and weighed my options. The room was private and probably the warmest place in the dungeon, the idea was quite welcoming. But if Malfoy was in there… I shuddered at the thought. He'd probably be less than thrilled to see me. After a few moments I made up my mind and brazenly pushed aside the tapestry. The room was thankfully empty and I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding.

I read for what felt like hours. The room was so warm and quiet I almost forgot where I was. Almost, until Malfoy opened the door. "Granger?" I was glad to see he only looked confused and not the slightest bit angry. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading?" I lifted my book for proof and silently cursed myself for sounding so uncertain.

"Well yes I have eyes," He said sarcastically, "I meant what are you doing _here_, in my study?"

"I thought you said it wasn't your study," I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes, "Must you always be such a know-it-all?" I noted that the question lacked most of its usual malice, instead Malfoy sounded tired.

"After all these years I think I'm kind of stuck like this," He made a weird kind of grunt that almost sounded like a chuckle and sat down in the chair next to me. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked cautiously.

He laid his head back, closing his eyes, and waved a hand noncommittally. "Eh," Not completely sure what he meant I continued to watch him and didn't move. The more I looked at him the more he did indeed look quite tired. His usually pale skin was ghostly white and tinged with a sickly gray color. His hair hung limp and lifeless with none of its normal shine. Even the way his body slumped and his limbs draped over the seat suggested exhaustion. "Can I help you Granger?" He asked without opening his eyes. I shifted in my seat, embarrassed that he had caught me staring.

"No," I said blushing. But, as it usually did, my curiosity got the better of me, "Actually," I tried to think of the best way to ask and finally decided to just be blunt, "Are you sick?"

He opened one eye and looked me up and down, "Are you sick?"

"Me? No-"

"Yea well me neither."

"Are you sure-"  
"Just drop it."

"… But I really think-"

"Granger!" Both eyes snapped open and he looked at me in disbelief. "Do you ever shut up?" I glared but kept silent. Satisfied, he settled back into his seat.

"I was just going to say that you looked tired!" I said in one rushed breath. It was his turn to glare and for the first time since he'd entered the room I remembered that he was indeed Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater. "Sorry," I said timidly. He sat silent and still for what felt like hours but in reality was probably no more than a few seconds. I didn't know what to think. That was probably the longest conversation we had ever had without hexes being thrown. Finally he sighed, the tension leaving his body, and put his head in his hands.

"It's that obvious huh?"

"Probably not," I said quietly, "I'm just very observant."

Malfoy snorted, "That you are." He sat quietly once more, this time his steel eyes flickered in thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I felt ridiculous asking (it was Malfoy after all!) but he looked like he could use a friend.

He shook his head, "Trust me, you'd never understand." I nodded, he was probably right. What would I know about the problems of a Slytherin? Suddenly worn out I decided to head to bed. I gathered my things and made for the door. Malfoy was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed I'd moved.

"Well goodnight Malfoy," Startled, he turned and looked at me.

"Okay, night. Oh wait!" He said, suddenly remembering something, "Do you think you could come to a uh-a uh," He struggled for the word, "A meeting?"

"A meeting?"

"Yea…" He said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. I'd never seen Malfoy so uncomfortable, "I need to bring someone."

"And you want to bring me?" I asked dubiously.

"Look I really don't want to get into it, will you come with me or not?" Maybe it was the hint of desperation I heard in his voice or the way his eyes peaked out from behind the hair in his face. Whatever the reason I agreed to go.

"Yea okay. I'll go."

The tension left his body and he sighed in relief, "Thanks." His eyes caught mine and my heart rate spiked dramatically. I stood fixated for a moment unable to walk away. But then I remembered whom I was currently staring at and the trance was broken. I felt queasy and kind of dizzy. What the hell was Malfoy doing to me?

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you liked it, I got a bit carried away with Pansy's part and it turned out much longer than I intended. haha Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please do so again! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I couldn't sleep so here it is 1:45 AM and I'm posting a chapter. haha Too exhausted to think of anything else to say so.. yea... haha**

* * *

**PANSY**

My entire life had been planned out since about the time I was eleven. I was going to marry rich and live out the rest of my life in a lavish manor, spending his money. Of course there'd be a kid or two (someone has to carry on the family name!) but that's what house elves were for. So needless to say school was not exactly a top priority for me. I hated going to class and even worse I hated going to class with the Gryffindors. I was ignored for the most part but the novelty of this wore off after a few days. The more they ignored me the more I tried to make a scene. Unfortunately it seemed that Queen Weasley had deemed that I was not to be given the satisfaction of any reactions. I knew I had to kick my revenge into high gear but I was still stuck. And I wasn't desperate enough to go to the other Weasley yet.

"Hey you!" I screeched as I sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Me?" The first year's eyes were wide and hesitant.

"Yes you," I said irritably, "What the hell is with you Gryffindors?" He opened his mouth and I held a hand up to silence him. "Just come here." Slowly he made his way down the table to me, glancing back at his friends uncertainly. "I'll give you 5 galleons to dump this drink on Weasley's head."

He eyed me suspiciously before saying, "10."

I mulled it over. It was more than I wanted to spend but it would be worth it to see her drenched in pumpkin juice. "Done."

"I want the gold now," He held out his hand expectantly. What kind of fool did he take me for?

"Not happening,"

"Fine I guess you don't want it that bad."

"Wait!" I pulled out 5 galleons and handed them over, "You'll get the rest when you are done." I grumbled. That boy should have been a Slytherin. I watched in giddy anticipation as he walked purposefully toward the unsuspecting group. Ginny sat flanked by her brother and boyfriend oblivious to the payback she was about to receive. I almost squealed in delight as the first year slowly approached them and dumped the goblet full of juice directly on the head of-

"NOT THAT WEASLEY!" I cried in frustration. Ron stood sputtering and wiping pumpkin juice from his eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled at the boy as he walked back to me, hand out expectantly.

"I'm not paying you for that, you got the wrong one!" I hissed and pushed him aside.

"You did this?" Weasley asked angrily.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, you certainly weren't my intention. Ouch!" I howled as he grabbed my upper arm tightly and drug me from the hall. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Once we were alone Weasley forcefully threw me against the wall. "OW! What's with the man-handling?"

"That better not have been another sad attempt at getting Ginny back."

"And if it was?" I challenged. He pushed me back to the wall and leaned in dangerously close.

"Look you've got two choices here: 1. You quit while you are ahead or 2. You let me help you."

"Ugh, it's called a breath mint Weasley."

"I'm not messing around here," He growled.

I pushed him back by the shoulders, immediately regretting it as my fingers were covered in sticky juice. "I'm trying my best!"

"Yea well your best is not that good."

"Really I thought it was going splendidly." I said sarcastically. "You really want to help?" He nodded. I knew I was probably going to regret it but against my better judgment I held out my hand, "Fine you are in."

"Wicked," He grinned and shook my hand.

"So now what?" I asked. "What's your brilliant plan?"

"Uh…" He looked at me blankly.

"Nothing?" I rolled my eyes irritably. "Are you kidding me? You've got nothing?" And hours later, after a much needed shower on his part and a much wanted nap on mine, we sat in the common room still at a lost. We occupied opposite ends of the couch, ignoring each other (we thought it better that we kept our alliance a secret), and plotting our revenge. Well I assumed that face meant he was plotting. I certainly wasn't. I'd given up almost as soon as we started. I was just sitting there shaping my fingernails and hoping he'd come up with something soon.

"What we need," He spoke from the corner of his mouth and without looking at me, "Is to hit it where it'll hurt. If only we knew what mattered to her!."

"Oh Harry, you are the most important thing in the entire world!" Ginny gushed as they stepped into the common room.

"Bleh, gag me." I retched. Ron on the other hand looked like he had seen the face of god.

"Meet me in the hall!" He said as he ran off.

"Really?" I griped. I got off the couch just in time to see a flash of red hair as the portrait swung shut. "You couldn't just wait for me?" I asked aloud. A group of fourth years gave me a look and I heard one mutter "nutters" under her breath. Ignoring them I followed Ron out.

"Come on!" He said excitedly and took off down the hall, pulling me behind him.

"Weasley," I huffed, "Parkinson's do NOT run!"

"Oh shut it." He rolled his eyes and pushed me into an empty classroom.

"Again with the man-"

"Are you ever quiet?" He demanded.

"Actually-" He slapped a hand over my mouth. It smelled like juice and something distinctly Weasley.

"Much better." I simply glared in response. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" I asked impatiently pushing his hand aside.

"Does that dungeon you lived in lack enough oxygen for proper brain development?" I had often wondered that myself but alas with people like Draco and Blaise constantly scoring high marks it seemed an unfortunate coincidence that half our house shared a brain cell. "Didn't you hear what Ginny said?"

"How could I miss it?" I gagged. "She said Potter was the most important thing in the world…OH!" The light bulb had gone off. "We have to break them up!"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"It's brilliant! Wait, you are okay with this? This is your little sister and best friend we are talking about."

"Woah look who suddenly grew a heart," He snickered. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. "But to answer your question, I'm fine with this. I never liked them together anyways. Plus they'll get over it." He added hesitantly.

"Alright but you better not wimp out on me."

He rolled his eyes, "So what's the plan?"

"Well it's easy, we've got to steal Potter."

"We? Sorry mate but Harry tends to only go for females."

"So," I started slowly, already not liking where this was going, "I have to steal Potter?" He nodded. "Well," I said heading for the door, "Revenge sounded like a good idea-"

"Parkinson!"

"What? I can't seduce Harry Potter! Besides being the most disgusting thing I've ever heard, in case you've forgotten I tried to offer Potter up to You-Know-Who at the last battle. I'm not exactly his favorite person."

"Harry doesn't hold grudges. And with my help, you can do this."

I had my doubts but I resumed my seat on top of the desk. "If this is the best we've got…"

"It's a great idea." Weasley said looking overly confident, "Besides it's not like Harry has to fall in love with you or anything." Insert gag. "We'll just put you in some skimpy clothes and distract him enough to bother Ginny."

"That's the plan?" I asked dubiously. "You really think he'll fall for that?"

He gave me a look that said he most certainly did, "Have you seen the way he looks at Greengrass?"

"Like a small bunny being hunted for its pelt?"

"Yea, well the point is he looks!"

* * *

**HERMIONE**

The bedroom door flew open with the force of a cannon and Millicent and Blaise were the projectiles.

"Bugger off Zanbini, she doesn't even like you!" She said elbowing him in the ribs.

Blaise responded by pulling her by the hair and yanking her towards the door. "At least I have the right bits if she did!"

"URGH!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said jumping in between the two. I tried pushing them apart and in the process was kicked twice and poked in the eye. "This is abusrd! PROTEGO!" An invisible shield erupted sending us all at least three feet apart. "What is going on?"

"I called you-"

"You are my roommate-"

"SILENCIO!" Their mouths continued moving but thankfully no noise came out. "Shut it both of you!" They glared maliciously and I could almost here their thoughts, who did I think I was. In the heat of everything I had forgotten that they were not Harry and Ron and neither Millicent nor Blaise would have many objections to jinxing me right where I stood. With all the courage of a true Gryffindor I continued, "I'm going to lift the spell and when I do you best both remain quiet." With a flick of my wrist the spell was removed and both thankfully obeyed. "Now will one of you please tell me what is going is on? Yes, Zanbini go ahead." I said to his raised hand.

"Well I called you first and Millie here is trying to steal you from me!"

"I told him," She started, glaring daggers at him, "You were my roommate and thus I automatically have dibs!"

"But that's not fair! I called-"

"Look nobody has dibs!" I cried in frustration. "What are you guys even talking about?"

"We need to bring someone to our meeting,"

Suddenly this sounded all too familiar. "Wait would Malfoy's be attending as well?"

"Yea he has to go too. Why?" Zanbini asked his eyes narrowing to mere slits.

For some reason under his intense gaze I was incredibly uncomfortable, "Well I agreed to go with him." I said quietly.

"WHAT?" They both screeched.

"Is someone being attacked or is this just some kind of kinky sexual escapade?" Malfoy's unsuspecting drawl came from the doorway.

"You!" Blaise's eyes flashed and for a moment Malfoy looked genuinely frightened but he quickly masked it with timid uncertainty. "You stole my Granger!"

"I what?" Poor Malfoy never saw it coming. Zanbini launched himself at the other boy and both fell back in a tangle of fists and fury. Millicent slammed the door shut behind them.

"Well aren't you going to help them?" I asked incredulously.

"Eh, they are fine." She said with a wave of her hand. "You are the one in trouble."

"Me?"

"You have some explaining to do Granger."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said stiffly.

"Oh I think you do. Let's start with Draco. Since when are you two chummy?"

"We aren't chummy. It's just…" How could I explain how I felt about him? Friends we certainly weren't but no longer enemies either. "He's changed. I don't know how to explain it. He isn't the same person I thought I knew. He's quiet and he reads and lacks all the nastiness he used to possess. He seems almost…" I trailed off again but thankfully Millicent understood.

"Sad."

"Yea, exactly."

"Well how would you feel?" She asked somewhat bitterly. "Back here where the Malfoy name has been so violently besmirched."

"But his family was cleared! Narcissa-"

"Has been given about as much respect as a slug and you know it." I kept quiet, she was right after all. After all the horrible things the Malfoy's had been accused of many didn't feel that one act of kindness was enough to erase years of atrocities. Millicent sighed, "I'm sorry I've been under a lot of stress today."

"Understandable. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you Slytherins are quite the dramatic group."

She laughed and didn't look the slightest bit angry, "Yea because I'm sure the Gryffindor tower was so boring."

"Touché."

"You know Hermione, you aren't half bad. I mean when you aren't bossing everyone around or showing off that impossibly large brain of yours."

"Thanks, I think." I said uncertain if she had just complimented me or had taken a stab.

"Trust me, coming from a Slytherin that was practically a profession of love."

"In that case, thanks but no thanks." I joked. We laughed but I couldn't help but notice the deep blush that formed on her neck. Weird.

Daphne entered the bedroom looking rather sour indeed. "Granger your friends are here to see you."

"My friends?"

"Like you've got so many! Weasley and Potter." She snapped.

"Harry and Ron? Where are they?"

"In the hallway. And you can tell Potter that I don't appreciate being sent to run his errands like some kind of house elf. Next time he better be doing more with those luscious lips than just flapping them."

"Um duly noted." I said as I raced to see my friends.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed as I threw my arms around them.

"It's so wonderful to see you both. You have no idea what it's like down here."  
"Well we've got Pansy," Harry's eyes darkened slightly, "So we've got some idea."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Not that I'm not delighted but you don't frequent the dungeons often."

Harry shrugged, "It's a nice day, figured we'd come see you."

"So how are you?" Ron asked.

"Alright, no physical damage yet. To be completely honest they aren't what I expected."

Ron chuckled, "Tell me about it." Harry and I looked gave each a look that Ron didn't miss. "Oh come off it Harry, you have to admit that Pansy isn't what we thought she was!"

"I don't know, " Harry said slowly, "She yells and complains constantly, she gave me antlers in a failed attempt to attack my girlfriend, and she calls me 'Ickle Potty' when she thinks no one else can hear. I'd say she's pretty much exactly what I expected." Ron's ears turned a lovely shade of red as I laughed.

"It's alright Harry. Zanbini practically hunts me, Daphne drank a potion that made her hug me, and Malfoy… well Malfoy's kind of nice."

Harry beamed much to my surprise, "I told you he'd changed."

"Blimey Harry," Ron said, "You look practically excited! Who would've thought I'd live to see the day that Harry Potter liked Draco Malfoy."

"I didn't say I liked him," Harry said turning red. "I just think we ought to give him a chance, he's been trying really hard. They all have,"

"Even Pansy?"

"Y-yes." I quirked an eyebrow and Harry sighed, "Well she might need some more work… A lot more."

* * *

**So the Slytherins are fighting over Hermione. Plus Ron and Pansy are teaming up to steal Harry! Thanks to Neutral-Chaotic for the idea, it really helped when I hit some writer's block. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really does make my day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't really have much to say except HELLO and to share that I recently had the realization that I am actually addicted to the world of Harry Potter. I watched Half-Blood Prince the other day and might have cried when I remembered that after this last movie, it'll actually be over. The only thing that comforted me when the last book came out was that the movies were still going. *Sigh* Lord I hope I am not the only one upset by this!**

**enjoy the chapter :) ****(I hope at this point I don't need to put a disclaimer, I obviously don't own HP lol)**

* * *

**PANSY**

"This is not going to work." I said flatly.

"Of course it will!"

"Look Weasley, this kind of shit might get your attention but Potter is-"

"A guy! Trust me,"

"I'll do nothing of the sort," I muttered. I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was skin tight and very, very short; I had my doubts that it was even a dress. The shoes I had on were certainly high enough to worry me, though my legs did look great. Basically, I looked ridiculous. Actually I looked like Daphne on a night out (but frankly I often thought she looked ridiculous.)

"Now Harry is down in the common room,"

"For the hundredth time, I know! Damn you are annoying!"  
"Watch it Parkinson," Ron said, his face turning red. "I'm helping you if you've forgotten."

"Well at this point I don't really need you," I said nonchalantly.

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"I already have the plan and its not like you can really do much else."

His eye narrowed, " You can't do this without me."  
"Want to bet?" Though secretly I hoped he didn't. Hadn't a bet put me in this horrendous situation to start with?

"You are being ridiculous!"

"Wouldn't be the first time."  
"Argh! Look," He said taking deep, calming breaths, "Just get down there and get his attention."

Unfortunately for me Potter was not especially attentive that day. I stomped down the stairs and, like most days, was met with stares. This time however the room went quiet and all jaws dropped. That is, all jaws but Potter's, who hadn't even looked up from his book. I stood in front of his chair and leaned, as casually as I could in such a get up, against the fireplace. Potter turned the page and continued reading.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat casually. Flip went the page. "AHEM!" I tried louder. That time Potter did look up.

"Oh, hello Parkinson," He said dully.

"Uh h-hey Potter," Ron mouthed the word "sexier." I shooed him away, this was embarrassing enough and I certainly didn't need an audience! "What are you reading?" I asked and leaned down pretending to read the title. Had he bothered to look up Potter would have had a clear shot of cleavage.

"Quidditch Through the Ages," Of course. I rolled my eyes, boys and Quidditch.

"How fascinating! I love Quidditch." I purred, "Everyone riding their broomsticks so hard, all sweaty and panting. It's exhilarating."

"Yea, totally." He said, his eyes never leaving the page. Inwardly I groaned. That shit always used to work on Draco. All I had to do was coo and stoke his ego and BAM whatever I wanted! Alas that did not seem to be the case with Potter. I was close to aborting the mission when out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron watching eagerly. He saw me looking and sent me an enthusiastic thumbs up. _God he is such a nerd!_ I rolled my eyes and once again shooed him and in the process managed to trip over a rug. I felt my feet leave the ground and closed my eyes preparing for the impact (as well as for the painfully embarrassing moment of when I would hit the ground). But instead of the hard floor I was expecting I felt a pair of strong, warm arms grab me firmly by the waist.

"Are you okay?" Potter asked, steadying me back on my feet. I nodded too baffled by the speed of which he reacted to say anything. "Are you sure? How's your ankle?" As he spoke he crouched by my feet, rubbing the ankle in question.

"Well look who's paying attention now." I grumbled. But it made perfect sense! Potter was the hero type he thrived on helping others. The groveling bimbo thing might have worked on Ron but Potter had women throwing themselves at him all the time. What he liked was saving the day.

"What was that?"

"Ouch," I said gingerly, "I think I might have twisted it."

"We should get you to the Hospital Wing." He said, slipping into leader mode. "Can you walk?"

I delicately put my foot down and pretended to cringe in pain. "I don't think so."

"Come here," He said, slipping an arm around my waist for support. "Now just take it slow," I couldn't help but be pleased. I had Potter exactly where I wanted him, all I had to do was keeping getting in trouble and, the reliable git that he was, he'd be there to save me.

"Harry!" Ginny's shrill cry pierced the room. "What are you doing?"

"Ginny she's hurt! I have to get her to the-"

"Hurt!" She scoffed, "I'm sure this just some desperate attempt to get attention."

"Yea 'cause I'd really twist my ankle to make a point." I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't put it past you,"

"Oh come off it Gin," Ron said. "She's obviously in pain."

"Have you guys completely lost it?" She demanded and stormed off.

Harry sighed and motioned for Ron to take his place, "I better go talk to her."

I wanted to roll my eyes and tell him she'd get over it but Ron was dragging me out into the corridor.

"You are bloody brilliant, you know that?" Ron was positively beaming.

"So I've been told. Now get off me Weasley."

"Oh right," He said, awkwardly releasing me. "I must admit, when I saw you start to fall I thought we were completely screwed! But then Harry caught you and I said to myself, 'Merlin, she's a genius!'" He thought it was on purpose! Well who was I to ruin such innocence.

"Well it was pretty clever if I do say so myself." I said smugly. "So will you listen to me now? The sexy thing is not going to work."

"Yea, it didn't seem to." He sighed. "So what now?"

"We'll have to play to Potter's hero complex."

Ron glared, probably at my choice of words, before suddenly smiling, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Hermione**

It was a Friday afternoon and I was leaving the library. It had been a productive morning, the library was relatively empty and I'd spent the early hours studying and getting ahead on schoolwork. The weeks were passing by far too quickly for my liking and I could feel myself falling behind. The Slytherins were a huge distraction, it was hard to get anything done with them bickering, which they did incessantly. Plus I was beginning to desperately miss my friends. It was lost in this unfocused and glum haze that I found it. It being a small silver pendant with an ornate G embossed on it. It had caught my attention from it's spot on the floor because of it's luminous glittering. When I picked it up though I began to think the glittering was a trick of the light, as it lay in my hand, shiny as any metal, but not remotely sparkly.

I continued to study the silver as I made my way to the Slytherin dormitory. I wondered what the "G" stood for. Briefly I contemplated the idea of it being something Gryffindor but dismissed it based on the design, which was decidedly not very Gryffindor. If it had been a Gryffindor charm I would have expected it to be gold for starters. The "G" was also done in a way I'd never seen before, with flourishing and elaborate swirls. It was quiet beautiful.

"Hey Granger-" Daphne stopped dead in her tracks. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" I asked confused, she was staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and hunger. It was, needless to say, unsettling.

"The key!"

"The what?" She frantically pointed to the silver I was holding. "This? I found it. Why?"  
"You _found_ it?"

"Yes." I said irritably. Her accusatory tones had not gone unnoticed.

"But how? There hasn't been one in over a year!" She was half muttering to herself. "Unless they have and I've never noticed. I need Blaise, he'll know. Granger!" She grabbed me roughly by the arm, "We must go."

Regrettably, Blaise was as interested in my pendant as Daphne had been. "It's marvelous!" He cried. "I thought it was closed for good, what with the war and everything."

"That's what I thought!" Daphne continued, "What does it mean Blaise? Is it real?" He studied the silver before nodding, "I think so."

"Eeek!" She squealed, "We have to go! Oh Granger please take us with you!"

"Take you where? Can somebody explain to me what the pendant is?"

"Well it's not just a pendant," Daphne said, rubbing the silver between her fingers, "it's a key."

"Not a key in the sense that it will physically unlock something," Blaise added, answering my unasked question. "It's more like a map."

"A map to where?"

"Well that's the question isn't it." He replied, smirking playfully. "Let me back up a little bit. So there's this… hmm I guess you can call it a club."

"With music and dancing and cute little outfits," Daphne added.

"And a often a fair bit of Firewhiskey." They looked at each other and laughed, obviously remembering some fond memory. "Anyways, it's called Grind. Thus the 'G'," He held up the pendant for emphasis.

"So that," I said pointing to the silver, "Is the key to this place? Grind?"  
"Like I said, it's more like a map. As long as you keep it with you, when the time comes it will take you to Grind."

"It will take me?"

Daphne nodded, "It's usually quite the shock for those who aren't prepared. See whoever started Grind was sharp, they knew that it would be impossible to keep the club open if the Professors could find it. So they made these," She took the silver from Blaise and looked at it fondly, "Half the fun of Grind is that you never know when or where it will be. The coin will just suddenly get hot and next thing you know, you're feet are walking you off!" It was indeed smart. I was reminded of the coins we used back in the D.A., except with those you had a choice.

"And they'll lead you straight to the party?" They nodded. My head was reeling as I tried to sort out the information. "And it's in the castle?"

"The places are always different, from the towers to the dungeons, but they are usually in the castle. A couple times they were outside though," So there was a secret club at Hogwarts called Grind. It's time and location differed and the only way to find it was with these magic pendants that grew hot and suddenly took you to it. The whole idea was ludicrous.

"Why have I never heard of this before?"

Daphne snorted, "Probably because you'd run to the nearest professor to report it if anyone had told you." I huffed but had to admit that she had a point. "Plus the crowd has been rather selective."

"What do mean?"

"It's mostly Slytherins," Blaise explained. "I think whoever started Grind is in our house. We always find the pendants around the common room or in the dungeons. Places Slytherins go."

"So has a Gryffindor ever gone?"

"They have, but they don't usually return."

"Except the Weasley twins," Daphne said rolling her eyes, "How they always found us I could never figure out."

"So now that you know everything," Blaise smiled deviously, "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Granger!" Daphne cried. "Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Can't you just go without me?"

"Trust me, I would if I could."

"Here, just take it," I said thrusting the silver into her hand.

"I can't." She said exasperatedly. "It will only work for you! You found it."

"I'm sorry," I said. Her face dropped and I honestly thought she might cry, "It's just not my kind of thing."

"It's okay," She said dejectedly, "We get it." And a sad silence fell over them. I felt bad, I really did. But clubbing? That is the last thing I wanted to do, especially when I'm supposed to be focusing on my studies.

Millicent burst in to the common room, panting and clutching her chest, "You are never going to believe what I just found!" She held up a small piece of silver, "GRIND!"

"Oh Millie!" Daphne squealed and flung herself at the other girl.

"Isn't it crazy?" She said, "I thought it was gone for good! I mean there wasn't a single party last year!"

"I know! It's amazing! I've already planned my outfits for the next three days, just in case."

"Wait, what? You already planned them?"

"Granger found one too," Blaise supplied. "But she doesn't want to go."

"That reminds me, here," Daphne dropped the silver in my sweater pocket, "I don't need it now anyhow. Come on Millie, let's go change." The girls left, giggling (well kind of cackling in Millicent's case) and discussing clothes.

"You know," Blaise slid across the couch and put an arm around me, "I could always stay here and keep you company."

"Uh-h," I stuttered and searched for something to say, "No it's okay." And to think not five minutes ago I'd been having a real conversation with this guy!

"Ah but Granger," He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I'd hate to leave you here all alone and defenseless."

"I really think I can fend for myself, thank you."

"Hmm," He sighed. "Well if you say so. But if you do get lonely, my bedroom door is always open."

"How many times does she have to turn you down before you'll get it Zanbini?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I don't know Malfoy, how many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business before you'll get it?"

Malfoy smiled and clapped a hand on Blaise's back, "You're my best mate, your business is my business."

"Yea, yea," Blaise grumbled, "Right now my business needs to go get sexy," Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, a look most adorable. Wait did I just think that? "Millicent found a Grind key, guess the club's opening back up. I got to look good just in case."

"Ah, well I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Wouldn't want to miss what I'm sure will be quite the party."

"After last year, I'm sure it'll be crazy," Blaise called, retreating to his room.

"Thanks," I said as Malfoy sat on the couch.

He shrugged, his eyes following Blaise, "I must admit my motives aren't entirely chivalrous. I rather enjoy watching him squirm."

"Well as long as we are being honest, I also find it pretty entertaining."

He studied me for a second and chuckled, "Who would have thought the little Gryffindor princess and savior of our precious world would find pleasure in other's pain?" His leaned in close, his breath ghosted over my ear, "What other secrets are you hiding Granger?" I blushed and looked away, unable to meet his gaze. I felt the cushion lighten as he shifted his weight back against the couch. "So why aren't you busy getting all dolled up?" I sent him a look that made him laugh, "Not a party animal then?"

"Definitely not,"

"Have you ever actually been to a party?" I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"I don't have to drink slug juice to know I won't like it." I replied crossly.

"Don't knock it, 'til you've tried it." He said all too seriously.

"My point is partying is not in my nature." I fidgeted with my sweater, my stomach was beginning feel abnormally hot. And I was suddenly on my feet.

Malfoy smirked, "Well I'll guess we'll see if that's true or not."

"Wha-?" My feet abruptly began walking, completely independent of my will. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach as I reached into my pocket. I quickly withdrew my hand, nursing the fresh burn. Hot as a coal the small Grind pendant lay comfortable in my sweater, leading me to what would inevitably be a disaster of a night.

* * *

**Well there ya go! Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are my motivation. And to those of you who are reading and not reviewing, thanks for the support but go ahead a drop a comment! haha **


	8. Chapter 8

**AH! I'm so sorry it took took forever to update! You know how it is, school, work, etc. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story, I have plenty of ideas left. I'm just struggling to find the time to get them typed up! lol Well I won't keep you from it for much longer, enjoy :D**

* * *

**PANSY**

Ron gave me the thumbs up as Potter entered the Great Hall.

"Oh God!" I cried and started sobbing. The surrounding Gryffindor's jumped in fright, flinging bits of food about and sending metal utensils clanging. Before I could fully appreciate their utterly hilarious reactions I felt a hand gently grip my shoulder.

"Um Pansy?" He asked timidly. Merlin Potter was predictable.

"W-what?" I stuttered, trying my best to look downright distraught.

"Is something the matter?" Of course not, I habitually burst into tears during meals.

"It's n-nothing really," I made a move to hide the letter in front of me, exaggerating it for full effect.

"What is that?" He grabbed the paper before I could move it. I desperately wanted to roll my eyes, all the years of hanging around Ron must have been rubbing off. The lack of tact and grabby hands were definitely a Weasley thing. "Who sent you this?" Potter asked fiercely. Acting the part, I broke down in tears once more.

"I-I dunno! An owl just sw-swooped down and d-d-dropped it in front of me,"

"Hey mate," Ron said casually approaching.

"Ron, look at this!" Potter thrust the letter into his hand, "Someone's threatening her."

Ron's eyes widened as he pretended to read the letter, which he had written, for the first time. "'…Everyone wants you dead anyways… watch your back…' Wow Parkinson, someone really wants you gone. Look at this one 'I want to squish you like the slug you are.'" I glared at Ron (thankfully Potter was once more reading the letter) and he sniggered silently. I hadn't read the letter, trusting that Ron would make it believable, and it seemed he had had a little bit too much fun.

"This is unacceptable." Bless him, Potter was actually angry. "We've got to do something about this. Pansy do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?"

"No idea! How about 95% of the wizarding population that thinks I should be in Azkaban?" I replied sarcastically. Potter gave me a strange look, some where between irritation and disbelief and I realized my mistake. I burst into tears, wailing at the top of my lungs, "It's just so hard!"

"Er, there, there," Potter awkwardly rubbed circles on my back. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" I hiccupped and wiped my dripping mascara (Daphne would have cringed at sight). "How can you be so sure? What if someone really is trying to hurt me?"

"She's right," Ron said. "This could be serious." Potter looked at him for a moment, perhaps questioning Ron's motives.

I felt the last of my dignity leave as I sniffed delicately and turned pleadingly to the dark-haired boy. "Please Potter, I need your help." He stared at me hard before sighing and nodding.

"Okay here's what we need to do…" I had to admit the guy was kind of impressive, he commanded attention like no other (better than even Draco, though he more so _demanded_ attention). And if my life were actually in danger he'd probably be the first one I'd enlist in my protection. After all the sappy heroics his plan was simple: Ron and Harry would act as bodyguards. Under any other circumstances I would have protested but I knew this would be the best way to spend time with Potter and effectively piss Ginny off.

That first day was certainly the hardest. I couldn't go more than five paces without either Potter or Ron nipping at my heels and more often than not they had some sort of entourage. Which was annoying as hell. By the end of the day I was at my wits end.

"It's such a shame you guys can't play on our house team this year. Isn't it Tommy?"

"Yea, totally unfair. With you guys we would definitely win." I rolled my eyes at the boys chattering away beside us. They were small, third years at the oldest. One had short blonde hair and bright eyes; he was the more annoying of the two. The other, Tommy, was taller and darker and though quieter was still too chipper for my liking.

"Probably would," Ron said beaming, obviously basking in the attention. The boys had been following them around all day, popping out as soon as we left the classroom and not leaving until we'd entered the next.

"Yea maybe," Potter said distractedly. I got the feeling he was as disenchanted by the younger boys as I was. Hmmm not exactly what I expected, I definitely thought he would be more like Weasley, whoring himself in the limelight.

"So the other day I was-"

"Can you shut it for five minutes?" I burst. The boys looked startled as if they hadn't known I was there.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?" Tommy sneered.

"Yea!" The blonde interjected, "You've been following us around all day!"

"I've been following you?" I resisted the urge to swat him like the annoying bug that he was. "You two are so thick you can't even see that Potter here obviously wants you to go away." They turned, eyes wide with disbelief, to Potter who looked terribly uncomfortable.

"But Harry we are friends!"

"We always hang out with you guys!"

"Hey Thomas, Newt can you give us some time with Pansy?" Potter sounded tired. Thankfully the boys nodded and scurried off down the hall. "Look Pansy, I understand that you are scared and probably on edge- You know what, scratch that. I know you have serious problems but if we are going to help you, you've got to deal with those issues inside and not take it out on everyone around you."

"I don't have serious problems," I growled.

"Okay," He put his hands up in surrender, "Just at least try not to make us all miserable while we are helping you?"

"No promises," I muttered.

Potter sighed deeply, "I can't deal with this right now. Ron can you watch her for a bit?"

He nodded, "Sure thing," I watched Potter's retreating figure with a scowl on my face. "What are you doing?" Ron cried as soon as he was out of sight.

"I can't do this." I said shaking my head, "I can't stand to be around you guys this long."

"Thanks," His voice oozed with sarcasm, "Because you are such a ball of sunshine."

"Shove it, Weasley."

"Argh!" He growled, "You are intolerable!"

"So you've said-"

"SHUT IT!" His slammed me hard against the wall, his face red, his breathing uneven. "You are screwing everything up! He's not going to want you if you keep acting like such an insufferable bitch!" Ouch.

I'm a tough girl but it still stung. You know you're a real fuck up when one of the Golden Trio is calling you a bitch. Plus I kind of thought me and Ron had some sort of… I don't know, friendship? Well maybe not friendship, but at least an understanding.

"Can you get off me?" I asked quietly.

"No," He pushed me harder as if for emphasis, "I'm not moving until you agree to just suck it up and make this prank work."

"Aren't pranks supposed to be fun?" I asked sullenly.

"It will be when we win!"

I sighed, tired of this fight already, "Just let me go,"

"No." He said more forcefully.

"Please?" I winced at the pathetic tone my voice had, one that for the first time today was genuine.

"Ron?" We both whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"Harry?"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pulled the taller boy off of me. I could hear anger in his voice, "You were supposed to be protecting her."

"I was! But she-"

"We both know she's… hard to deal with but that doesn't mean you can hurt her!" He shook his head, "Come on Pansy," He took my arm and pulled me gently away from the wall. "Ron just go to the common room, tell Ginny I'll see her soon." We walked away leaving Ron sputtering and dumbfounded. It was comical but I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

For the second time that day Potter turned his concerned eyes on me. "What happened?"

"What do you care?" I tried to sound sour but it came across as feeble even to my own ears.

"I…" He trailed off, looking at the ground. "I don't know. I guess I don't like to see someone so upset. Even you."

I scoffed, "How moving. Why'd you come back?"

"Well I was set to just leave but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This whole thing was my idea and I should be man enough to suck it up and deal with it."

"So glad I'm the 'it' to be dealt with."

Frustration flickered across his face, "If you don't want my help than fine, I'll leave you alone." But he made no attempt to go; instead he remained silent as if waiting for me to make the call. I looked him up and down, studying him, searching for a hint that his intentions were anything but sincere and honorable. I found nothing.

"How are you so… good?"

He looked at me and laughed. It wasn't malicious, just cheerful with a hint of wonder. "I have no idea."

"I'm serious," I pressed. "I've never met anyone so entirely selfless and caring."

"Well then you must not have met very many decent people."

"Eh…" I shrugged. "Death Eaters aren't exactly big on decency."

His eyes darkened and I instantly wished I hadn't said it, "Why do you do that?"

"It was a joke."

"It's not particularly funny."

"I know." I said looking at the ground. Silence fell between us, deep in our own thoughts.

Potter broke the silence. "We should probably go talk to Ron."

I groaned, "Do we have to?"

"You still didn't tell me what happened."  
"Ron said some pretty nasty things." I waved my hand dismissively, "But don't worry about it, I'm a big girl. I've heard worse." Potter was standing there with a dopey grin. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You called him Ron. Not Weasel or Ginger. Not even plain old Weasley but Ron."

I rolled my eyes, "You Gryffindors are so sappy."

* * *

**HERMIONE**

_This isn't happening_, I thought desperately. I looked around frantically and saw Millicent walking a few paces behind me and just steps behind her followed Daphne and Blaise. "Can't you do anything?"

"Oh stop your whining Granger," Millicent rolled her eyes, "Just go with it, there's nothing you can do about it now."

"God you are going to look ridiculous when you show up in that," Daphne giggled. I looked down at my sweater and jeans and compared it to her outfit: Sweater and jeans.

"I'm wearing the same thing you are!" Minus the hooker shoes.

She rolled her eyes, "Just wait."

I closed my eyes and inwardly groaned. My feet kept walking, steady and sure. They were leading me deeper and deeper into the castle, down corridors I'd never been. I had no idea what to expect but I knew it wouldn't be good. Abruptly my feet turned and I smacked into wall. "Ow!"

"You are supposed to open the door," Daphne sniggered. Blaise pushed me aside and opened the door. As he did I was met with extremely loud music. The bass pounded. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM_. My heartbeat sped up as my feet led me through the door.

"Wow," I said under my breath. I had no idea what the room was used for but at the moment it was home to a full-blown party. The air was thick with fog and lights flashed colorfully. The room was packed, people dancing on each other. A strong scent of sweat and firewhiskey hung in the air. My feet had stopped walking and I was frozen in place.

"Looks fun huh?" Daphne's voice was barely audible over the music. She was stripping off her sweater to reveal a small sequined bra. I looked around to see that many of the girls were dressed just as provocatively. Short, tight, and showing lots of skin seemed to be the trend. I stood out in my conservative clothing but didn't care because I'd rather be covered if I was going to be stared at.

"At least give it a chance," Millicent said before her and Daphne disappeared into the crowd. I had to admit the entire thing was fascinating. It was like a huge den of sin deep in the depths of Hogwarts that was mostly a secret. I saw a couch nearby and decided to sit and watch, at least for while. I looked at the people dancing, trying to identify any of them. It was hard through the smoke and lights but even if it had been clear I doubt I would have seen someone I knew. At one point I did see a dark haired girl that I thought was a friend of Ginny's but I couldn't be sure.

"Oops!" The girl tripped over my feet, steadying herself on my shoulder. "Sorry," She giggled, her breath strong of alcohol. The boy she was with pulled her up and the stumbled off, kissing sloppily. I sat there for who knows how long before I'd had enough. What I'd seen with the first girl was repeated over and over again. Drunk, sloppy teenagers snogging and acting a fool. I was heading for the door when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" Daphne squealed. Her eyes were glazed over and her body shone with a thin layer of sweat. "Are you having fun?"

"I was just leaving-"

"Leaving?" She yelled. "You can't leave! You haven't even had a drink yet."  
"Here," Millicent thrust a half full cup into my hand, "Drink it." I sniffed the cup and recoiled. The drink burned my nostrils. I tried handing it back to her.

"I don't think-"

"No, no!" She pushed the drink back towards my face. "Just drink it!" I'll never know what possessed me to do it, maybe it was the fact that, though I would never admit it aloud, the party did look sort of fun, but I gingerly took a sip. The girls cheered in unison.

"Down it!" And I did, as fast as I could. Choking and sputtering the warm liquid stung my throat.

It hit my stomach with a violent churn and I thought I might vomit, "Air," I choked, "I need air." Millicent grabbed my arm and pulled me into a side room. The music was muted, the bass shaking the walls. The room was far less occupied than its counterpart, most people sitting closely and chatting.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Fine," I said clutching my stomach, "Just a little queasy."

"Here," She said, pulling out a small vial of gold liquid. "Take a sip of this." Head spinning, I took the vial. The effects hit me instantly. I could feel the fluid as it spread through my body, every inch it touched tingling fiercely.

"What was that?" I slurred.

"Come on," She took my hand, ignoring my question. "Let's dance."

The dance floor was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The music filled me, my heartbeat drowned out and replaced by the repetitive beat. I moved unconscious of my actions, doing what felt right. Bodies pressed against me in all directions but instead of retreating I embraced it, relishing the sensation. Time seemed to slow and it felt like the night would never end.

"It's like I've never felt so alive!" I yelled.

The girls laughed. "You are so smashed!" Daphne cried.

"No! I'm serious!" I started to laugh for no reason but that they were laughing. "This is fun!" The blonde took off with a boy shortly after, telling us not to wait up for her and giggling mercilessly.

"Granger," Millicent's words became more garbled as the night went on, "Do you want to know a secret?" I nodded excitedly. "It's really, really big."

"Tell me!"

She leaned in close, her labored breathing audible, "I like girls."

"I do too! I mean I usually hang out with guys 'cause they are easier to talk-" I hiccupped, cutting my ramblings short, "But tell me the secret!"

"Nooooo," She laughed and pulled me closer, "I _like_ girls."

"Ohhhh!" My brain felt fuzzy but I suddenly understood. "You know, Ginny always thought so."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Yea," I nodded and laughed. "She asked me to find out."

"And how would you do that?" Her voice was low, breath on my neck. I suddenly realized how close she was. And that she was rubbing my arm.

"I-I dunno," I tried to take a step back but tripped. She steadied me and giggled.

"You are so cute when you are drunk."

"Thanks," I slurred.

"Here," She handed me another drink, downing one herself. She was so close I had trouble maneuvering the cup to my mouth. It was strong and even in my inebriated state I gagged. Suddenly the alcohol was not sitting well. My head was spinning again and Millicent's overbearing scent wasn't helping. "I've got to…" I walked away as best I could and as quickly as I could. I knocked into people, pushing them aside in my haste to leave the dance floor. I thought I could hear Millicent calling after me but I ignored her. Finding the nearest wall, I placed my back against it, bracing myself with my hands. Eyes closed, I counted to ten, hoping to regain control. "One… Two…Three…" It felt as though I was spinning. My legs were buckling. "Four… Five…" The fun I had been having was wearing off, tears stung my eyes as I struggled to remain calm. "Six… Seven… Eight…"

"Someone can't handle her liquor," The voice was soft. And male. I heard the faintest tones of concern buried deep within it.

"Nine… Ten…" I opened my eyes gradually. My vision was foggy, images meshing together in streams of color as the world spun and spun.

"Please tell me you aren't going to be sick." I shook my head; no nausea was not the problem. My breathing was heavy and uneven.

"I just need…" But I couldn't find the words. Nothing was making sense.

"Relax." He said. I couldn't see straight but his voice was familiar and soothing. "If you fight it, you'll only make it worse." He pulled me flush to him, blocking out the chaotic world with his chest. His shirt was silk, soft and cool against my face. I could feel firm muscles flexing as his arms encircled my waste. Though still dizzy, his body was like an anchor pulling me back to the ground. "Better?"

"Yea," I breathed. Slowly he took a step back, leading me by the hand. I felt him grab me from behind and bring me close to him. Our bodies fit together like two parts of a whole.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. I wanted to laugh and tell him that, in this state, he could do whatever he wanted but instead I nodded, not trusting my ability to speak. I closed my eyes and let him lead.

His body was warm and strong. I could feel myself melting into him, my movements sluggish. He didn't seem to mind as he held me, moving our bodies to the beat. The last thing I remember was the pounding, whether it was the bass or my own heart I can't recall. _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

* * *

**Poor Hermione, we've all had those nights! Well at least I have... lol **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I know you are all just dying to**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I have been trying to post this for lord knows how long but there was something wrong with my account D: It's been agony! But thank goodness I can FINALLY post!**

**Oh and btw the POV changes more than normal, I hope it's not confusing!**

**HERMIONE**

* * *

When I became conscious the first thing I noticed was a stabbing pain in my back and the strong urge drawing me back to sleep. I shifted trying to alleviate the pain but quickly became aware that I was laying on something that wouldn't be moved that easily. My limbs groaned in protest as I reached beneath myself to dislodge the offending object. I dropped the thick book to the ground with all the strength I could muster. I sighed and kept my eyes closed, sleeping drawing me back into its warm embrace. I snuggled deeper into the chair, pulling my legs into a tight ball. Wait… the chair? Where was my bed? Frantically I opened my eyes, "Ahhh!" I cried and snapped them shut against the blinding light. Slowly I reopened them; tears blinded me as they struggled to adjust. I tried to make out shapes but the pounding in my head was so distracting that I eventually gave up and just squeezed my eyes shut tight.

My body was sore, every inch aching as if I had run a marathon. I flexed my feet and cringed as pain flared up my legs. I racked my brain trying to recall the day before. I remembered waking up and going to breakfast. I remembered going to the library and then finding that piece of silver… O god. I fought to keep the contents of my stomach contained. "Please don't get sick now, you did so well last night." I opened my eyes despite their protests and forced them to focus on the source of the voice.

Even first thing in the morning he managed to look like a Greek god. Lounging in the chair without any indication of discomfort and raking his hands through his slightly disheveled hair, a small smile played on his lips. "Malfoy?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He looked slightly annoyed. "What do you mean? I brought you here." A quick glance around the room confirmed my worst suspicion. I was alone with Malfoy in his private study with no recollection of how I got there.

"Oh my god…" I quietly groaned. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" There was something alarmingly mischievous about the tone of his voice. "Oh boy."

"'Oh boy?' Malfoy please just tell me!"

"Well how much do you remember?"

I thought hard about it, "Not much." I replied honestly. "I remember downing a drink or two. There was dancing… I don't know!" I cried in frustration. "How did I get here?"

"You walked. Well sort of." He laughed to himself, "You tried to walk, I half carried you."

"Why?"

"Why did I carry you? You weren't exactly-"

"No! Why here? Why you?" I buried my head in my hands, missing the flash of hurt that crossed Malfoy's face.

"You begged me to bring you here." His voice was cool and restrained. "You wanted to go somewhere more quiet." I tried not to show the dread the implications of that statement had instilled in me.

"But…" I pressed my memory; I couldn't remember any of this. I didn't even remember seeing Malfoy. But… there was a guy. There was no face just the sensation of familiarity. "That was you?" He nodded. A barrier in my mind burst and memories flooded my senses. I recalled cool silk and hard muscles against my skin. The scent that was so distinctly Malfoy's that I was surprised I couldn't place it the night before. And there was the dancing. My body pressed tightly to him, fitting perfecting together. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I-I… I have to go."

I fled the room as quick as I could, ignoring his calls. "Hermione wait!"

I ran. I had no idea where I was going; I just knew I had to get out of there. The empty corridors turned to packed ones as I got closer to the Great Hall. I wove through the throngs of people with ease until someone's strong grip grasped my arm. "Hermione!"

"Harry!" I could have cried I was so happy to see him. Without hesitation I threw myself into his arms.

"What's going on?"

"I just need to get away from Malfoy."

"Come on," He said gripping my hand tightly. I followed him out, walking silently until we reached the edge of the lake. "What happened?"

I wanted to tell him, I really did. But I couldn't. I didn't want Harry to think of me as _that girl_, the one drunk and hooking up with random guys. Hooking up with Malfoy… god. Had I really? "It's complicated," was all I could say.

He nodded, "Isn't it always?"

I desperately wanted to think about something else, anything! "How are you?"

Harry's brilliant green eyes had that far away look in them. "I'm honestly not sure." He looked seriously conflicted. "I'm worried about Pansy."

"Parkinson?" I couldn't help the surprise. Last time we'd spoke Harry had very different things to say.

"Someone is threatening her. They sent her hate mail the other day." He sighed, still not looking at me, "What if turns into something worse? What if next it's not just words but a curse?"

"But Harry-"

"Just because Voldemort is gone Hermione doesn't mean there's no more evil." I bit my tongue; he had all but read my mind. "Even good people can do bad things when they feel like justice hasn't been served. And we both know how many people want Pansy locked up."

"What are you going to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Right now Ron and I are trying our best to keep close to her but there's only so much we can do. We can't be there all the time and even if we could what use are we if we can't identify the attacker?"

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. This was the Harry I knew and loved but like many times before, I wished he wouldn't take such responsibilities on himself. "It will be okay Harry. You've faced much worse than this, plus Ron is helping so you aren't doing it alone."

"Yea… Ron." He crinkled his nose in irritation. "I think… never mind."

"Harry," I warned.

"Well," He started slowly, "I think something's going on between them. Pansy and Ron I mean." I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion as he continued. "Ron's always talking about her, it's mostly negative but it's incessant. I saw them together the other day and they were standing so close and speaking so quietly…" He trailed off. "Plus there's all this tension. It's, it's… I can't explain it, it's-"

"Complicated?" I supplied with a smile.

"Yea." He laughed softly.

"Uh-hum." Someone cleared their throat loudly behind us. I felt my heart stop, anxious about the forth-coming confrontation.

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice lacked all the normal hatred it usually held when speaking that name and was instead replaced with earnest surprise.

"Potter." Malfoy's head jerked in what looked like a strained nod of acknowledgement. It was perhaps the most civilized greeting the two had ever had. "Hermione could I speak to you?" His voice was even. I turned to Harry with pleading eyes but his pointed look was clear; I had to deal with this. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll see you Harry," I said and followed Malfoy back toward the castle. When we spoke it was simultaneously.

"I want to-"

"Look I-" We both stopped, me giggling nervously. He waved a hand in my direction. "Ladies first."

"Thanks." My I hated the feeble and weak sound of my own voice. "I want to apologize. I shouldn't have run like that. I'm sure whatever we did last night," I swallowed the large lump in my throat, "was as much my fault as it was yours."

"What exactly do you think we did last night?" The laughter in his voice made my face flush.

"Please don't make me say it."

He abruptly stopped walking and faced me. "Hermione, nothing happened." He said the words slowly, spelling it out for me. "Sure we danced but I only took you to that study because you were complaining that your head hurt."

"B-but-" I stuttered uselessly. He quirked an eyebrow obviously amused. "I was so drunk."

"I know," He smirked, "And you were certainly feeling me." I smacked him somewhat halfheartedly on the shoulder. "Hey, who can blame you? I am pretty irresistible. But even with you flinging yourself at me, I'm not one to take advantage of drunk girls."

"Well thanks I guess," My face was still hot with embarrassment.

"I think we'll have to take a page out of the Zanbini handbook for this and like Blaise always says 'Pretend the hideously embarrassing situation never happened.'"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "That would be his motto."

"So in the spirit of things I was wondering you would still do me a favor…" He smiled sheepishly, "You kind of already agreed."

**PANSY**

* * *

They were late. Draco was probably still asleep, and hungover from the looks of things. "I can't believe you," I hissed.

Blasie rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it Pansy, what did you want us to do?"  
I crossed my arms and sulked in my seat. "You could have at least tried. These gits," I gestured to Ron sitting next to me, "are boring as hell. Grind would have been a relief."

"What are you talking about? And where are we?"  
"Shut it Weasley, nobody is talking to you." Daphne snapped. Ron muttered "Bimbo" under his breath but was otherwise quiet. "We are really sorry Pans. Can we please not fight today? My head is killing me." She rubbed her forehead with dainty fingers.

"Yea think of it this way," Millicent started. "In the end we just saved you a lot of misery. This hangover is brutal."

"IS IT REALLY?" I screamed, feigning innocence. The three traitors groaned in agony and covered their ears. I grinned in self-satisfaction.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in a whisper. Well as much of a whisper as he could manage.

"These bloody fools went a had a grand old time-"

"I gathered that. I meant what's going on here?" He motioned to the bizarre circle we sat in. There were eleven chairs in total. 4 occupied by the Slytherins, 4 by our guests, and 3 empty seats. Beside Millicent sat a terrified looking Hufflepuff. His pale skin looked a sickly shade of green and, judging by the nervous glances he kept shooting Millicent, he was dying to leave but was afraid to try. Next to him was Blaise and his guest, a small Ravenclaw girl. She stared dreamily at him, flipping her black hair back and forth trying to get his attention. I gagged as Blaise grinned, loving every minute of her adoring attention. With Daphne sat a girl who could have very well passed for a Weasley. She wore Gryffindor robes, the red clashing horribly with her auburn curls, and a dazed expression. Her big green eyes seemed blissfully unaware of anything. "What's wrong with Quinn?" I followed Ron's gaze the redhead.

"I have no idea. Daphne?"

"Yea?" She grumbled head buried in her hands.

"What's up with your guest?"

"Oh her?" She waved a hand dismissively. "She started freaking out when I dragged her over here. Gave her some of my calming potion."

"Now Daphne!" Kentz looked thoroughly disappointed as she entered the room. "That is not what that's for. Besides, I asked you to bring someone, not force them."

The blonde shrugged, "You never specified."

Kentz shook her head and took a seat. "Thank you all for coming. Where's Draco?" She asked, glancing at the empty chairs. When no one answered she sighed and pulled out that dreaded piece of parchment. "Very well. Who would like to start?" Ron's hand shot into the air, quiet reminiscent of Granger.

"What is going on?"

"Great question Mr.-?"

"Weasley."

She scribbled something down on her parchment before continuing. "Mr. Weasley I am sure that you aware that your Slytherin classmates have been undergoing a kind of rehabilitation and as part of it we have these meetings. This place is a safe room, what is said here, is kept here. Our goal is to better understand our actions by way of our feelings. For this meeting, I asked your classmates to bring someone they discriminated against in the past. And it seems Pansy has chosen you. Why do you think that is?"

Ron looked taken back. "I dunno." He said dumbly.

"Hmmm," Kentz's eyes never left her writings. "How has Pansy discriminated against you?"

"Uh," He glanced in my direction, uncomfortable talking about in front of me.

"Go ahead Ron, I don't care at this point."

He nodded and began quietly, "Well she used to call me blood-traitor. But ya know I suppose I was. And well she always harassed Hermione calling her bossy and making fun of her hair, just real mean things." I rolled my eyes. Granger _was_ bossy and she had bad hair!

"Yes I see," Kentz said absentmindedly.

"Don't forget she tried to offer Potter up," Blaise added smirking.

"Oh yea, thanks!" I glared at the both of them, only Weasley had the decency to look guilty. Blaise winked shamelessly. Oh it was going to be a very long day.

**HERMIONE**

* * *

His fingers around my wrist were blazing hot. I wanted to pull away but my arm refused to listen. "Not much farther," He said leading me down the corridor. I was too preoccupied by the feel of his touch to answer. Why him? Why of all the men in the world did it have to be Draco Malfoy? "Okay here." He stopped walking and looked down, his gaze making me feel small and insecure. "Scared?"

"I wish you would just tell me where we are,"

He smiled tightly, "No need to now, we are where we are."

"Cryptic." I said quietly under my breath.

Draco pushed open the door, announcing our presence with a short, "Sorry we're late."

"Not at all Draco, come on in!" I recognized the lady speaking as Professor Kentz. "And who did you bring with you?"  
"This is Hermione Granger," Draco placed his hand on the small of my back pushing me into the view of the room.

"Wonderful," Pansy ran her fingers through hair looking horribly annoyed. Ron sat at her side smiling brightly. He raised a hand to wave but Pansy smacked it down, hissing something I couldn't hear.

"Take a seat, we were just about to start a new exercise." Kentz said brightly. I sat down beside a dazed looking Quinn.

"Hello Hermione," Her voice was bright though her eyes were unfocused.

I hesitated. Quinn was usually a loud girl, sweet but rather if annoying if I was being honest. This docile version of her was unnerving. "Quinn how are you feeling?"

"Go ahead and blame me," Daphne said before she could answer. "I gave her some of my anxiety potion."

"Daphne," I reprimanded, "That's very irresponsible!" I heard Blaise snort as Daphne scoffed.

"You didn't seem to mind last night when you downed it." I turned wide-eyed to Draco but he merely shrugged, well of course, why would I expect him to know? I ran through the night's events, vaguely recalling a small vial of gold liquid.

"Alright, alright enough of that." I watched as Kentz scribbled away fiercely on the parchment in her lap. "Now as I was saying before Draco and Hermione arrived, we are going to do an exercise. I want you to turn you chair to face your partner." There was the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as everyone moved. I fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to avoid meeting Draco's eyes. "We are going to start small, I want you to look your partner in the eye." My stomach dropped, I couldn't possibly meet his gaze after the morning we'd had. I looked for Ron, to see if he was feeling the same dread I was, and found him staring deep into Pansy's eyes. She looked bored (or was that simply her face?) but both were otherwise at ease. The same went for Daphne and Quinn. The girl with Blaise was gazing at him with such intensity I was surprised she didn't just jump him then and there. Only the boy with Millicent seemed to share my terror, his small frame shaking.

"Hermione?" He touched my knee gently, sending a jolt of electricity through me.

"S-sorry," I stuttered turning back to him. Taking a deep breath I tried to clear my head. Slowly I lifted my eyes to meet his. He was smiling. Though it was small I could tell he was trying to be reassuring. Despite the smile I saw uncertainty in his eyes, which put me more at ease.

I could hear Kentz's footsteps as she walked around the room, studying the groups.

**PANSY**

* * *

"Good, this is a really big step. Now Slytherins I want you to tell your guest what you are thinking at this very moment."

I sighed, "This is dumb."

Ron snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be telling me your thoughts?"

"I am! I think this is dumb."

"Deep Pansy, real deep."

**HERMIONE**

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Draco's voice was so soft my ears strained to hear him. "For everything. For all the horrible things I called you and all the awful things I did." His grey eyes never left mine. "I would never expect you to forgive me-"

"I do." And I did, I wasn't just saying it because he looked so vulnerable. "Draco, you were young and scared. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't over look that in light of everything?"

He closed his eyes with a flash of pain. "You shouldn't forgive me, I'll never forgive myself."

Hesitantly I took his hand, "Someday you will. I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for your support, review! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been forever and a half, I'm sorry! **

* * *

**PANSY**

The next few weeks were painfully boring. Wake up, go to class, fuck with the Weaslette, be harassed by Ron and Harry… the norm. Christmas was quickly approaching and I had grown tired of the monotony. Even bothering Ginny had lost most of its thrill. "Hey Weaslette ever going to loosen those harpy talons you got stuck in Harry's arm?" She rolled her eyes and huffed, tightening her grip on her book before walking away.

"You are losing your touch Pansy," Ron said, looking up from his chess game with Newt just long enough to throw me a smirk.

"It's all your fault," I replied sourly. "Having you and Harry follow me around like lovesick puppies made everyone think I'm soft."

"You are soft. Check," Newt groaned. "And lovesick puppies? You wish."

"Yea Parkinson, you wish." I glared at the mouthy boy before flicking my wand out and knocking him over. "AH!" He cried in surprise as his chair hit the ground.

Ron chuckled and turned to face me, "Look, you are just going to have to deal with the fact that everyone's used to you."

"Besides," Newt said, brushing himself off, "You're all talk, you never do anything any more." My eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"All talk?" I repeated quietly.

"U-uh… n-n-no," Newt looked anxiously to Ron who shrugged and said, "You're on your own here mate."

"I'll show you all talk," I jumped up, knocking Newt to the ground again as I passed, and headed out of the common room, hell-bent on making some kind of scene. "Stupid friggin Newt," I grumbled, stomping down the corridor. Turning a corner I spotted ginger hair. "Perfect. Oi, Weasley!"

"What now Parkinson?" She asked, bored. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her chest, still unsure of what I was going to do. Her eyes widened but she barely missed a beat, all too quickly she'd pulled out her wand as well. I threw the first curse that came to mind and heard her do the same.

"_CALVORIO_!"

"_LANGLOCK_!" Our spells met in vicious splay of sparks before everything went black.

I groaned as the world came back into being. After blinking a few times I realized I was still in the empty corridor. The spells must have backfired. My body felt frail, my head too heavy for its small stature. To my right were feet. Dark robes had fallen over her face hiding that hideous ginger hair. I stood up, pausing to adjust to the sudden dizziness I felt, before softly kicking her unconscious form. _Serves you right_, I sniggered. Once more I kicked her, this time on the shoulder. Her head jostled and rolled out from under her robes. But it wasn't the freckled skin and flaming hair I'd expected to see. It was crisp black strands and the creamy complexion I'd grown up with.

"What?" I felt myself gasp but heard _her_ voice. "W-what's going on?" That time it was her who spoke, but the noise didn't come from the body on the ground. That body was my body and it was still not moving. I could feel Ginny's panic mixed with my own.

_I don't know_. I tried to say. I found myself unable to form the words outside my head.

"Where are you?" She screamed, twisting our neck violently.

_You can hear me?_

"Yes I can hear you," She snapped. "How are you doing that? T-that talking in my head thing."

_I don't know._ I said again.

"Why are you pretending to be dead?" I watched as my hands, _her hands_, reached out and pushed my pale-skinned, dark-haired, and unfortunately still unconscious body. My head rolled to the side and dangled pathetically.

_I'm not pretending you retard._ I growled, _I'm not in there. I'm in here._

"In where?"

_Oh Merlin, she's thicker than her brother._ I thought.

"Hey!" I would have jumped if I could. I hadn't expected her to hear my thoughts but I guess it made sense, we were kind of sharing a brain. "We aren't sharing a brain," She corrected. "Just a body." My body, she thought bitterly. Her freckled hands reached out and poked my face.

_Stop that!_ Frustrated, I tried to move the hand but Ginny's control over her body was much stronger. She continued to poke, poke, poke- "AH!" In a burst of anger I had jerked her hand back. "That's mine," She grumbled rubbing her wrist. "So if you are in here, who is in there?" We looked at my body (I had no choice since that was where she was looking). My chest rose and fell with each breath.

_I guess nobody is._

Looks like you're sleeping.

_I wish I were. Then I could wake up from this horrible nightmare._

What are we going to do?

_You need to go get help; I can't stay in here forever!_

You got that right.

Ginny stood and nudged my motionless leg. "I don't know," She grinned. I felt the skin stretching around her mouth and amusement flooded our body. "I kind of like you like this." The wheels in her head started turning. _NO! This isn't fair!_ My screams were in vain. Ginny's head scouted the room making sure the coast was clear before she reached down and started dragging my body toward the nearest broom closet. "Shut it!" Ginny growled as I continued to scream my objections. I focused my anger and caught her off guard by momentarily taking control of her arms. We released my body but fell in the process. "Ouch!" We both cried. "You idiot, you're stuck in here too." I recovered from the pain quicker and started crawling away from my body. "Oh no you don't," It was like a wall had sprung up in front of me and I lost control. Ginny jumped back up more determined this time and I all I could do was watch as my poor body was roughly stuffed in the closet.

"Ginny?"

"Eek!" She jumped in surprise, pressing her back to the closet ensuring its closure. "Harry," She breathed, clutching her chest, "You scared me,"

_HELP! Potter help, I'm trapped in here! _

"Shut up!"

"Umm…?" Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Not you, Pa-" I could feel Ginny's heart racing as she scrambled to recover. _Or you could just tell the damn truth_, I thought bitterly. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." Harry's arms encircled her waist, bringing their bodies far too close for comfort.

"Is something wrong?" His breath was minty and cool on Ginny's neck causing her to shiver with goose bumps. I wanted to be sick. I was fighting to break down the wall and pushed Harry back.

"No," She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Just tired."

"Hmm that's a shame," Harry said placing a kiss on her neck.

"Oh is that so?" Ginny's body tingled with excitement and anticipation, she knew where this was going and now, unfortunately, so did I. _Have you no decency?_ I hissed.

"Yea," Harry mumbled as he continued to kiss down her neck. I felt his hands slide under the hem of her shirt. "I was hoping we could make a trip to the Room of Requirement." She giggled like the nervous schoolgirl she was and leaned in to kiss him. I mentally gagged and tried to yank her head back, screaming obscenities as I did. They were so close I could see each individual eyelash framing Harry's eyes and the dark flecks of-

"AH!" Both Ginny and Harry screeched as I succeeded in pushing him away. He fell, the sound echoing through the empty corridor. "What the hell Gin?"

"I-I'm, I d-didn't," She stuttered pitifully.

_Serves you right bitch. You were going to screw him in front of me!_

Ginny's face very nearly matched her hair. "I'll screw him whenever I want!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry cried in frustration. "No, never mind I don't even want to know. Come find me when you are sane."

"Harry wait!" But his retreating form never faltered. "Great, now my own boyfriend thinks I'm crazy."

_Well…_

"Shut up." She grumbled.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

The first present caught me off guard. I had just sat down for breakfast when a shower of rose petals cascaded from the ceiling and a small box appeared on my plate. "What the fuck?" Daphne asked brushing petals off the table.

"I don't know," I picked up the box and gently shook it.

"What the hell happened here?" Blaise crushed a handful of petals as he surveyed the table. Draco pushed past him and slid into a seat.

"Oh don't play innocent Zabini," His pale face was blank, a sure sign he was masking something.

"What's that supposed to mean _Malfoy_?" Blaise sneered and took his seat.

Daphne rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Granger got a present."

Blaise's eyes flickered to the box, "What is it?" I hesitated before opening it, unsure of what would be inside. With all eyes on me I slowly removed the lid to reveal a delicate looking bracelet.

"Look there's a note," Daphne grabbed the paper before I could stop her and began to read aloud. "'I saw this and thought of you, beautiful jewelry for a beautiful girl.'" She snorted, "Wow that's bad. You really outdid yourself this time Blaise."

"What? That wasn't me!" He lifted his nose in the air, "I never would have given her _silver_, nothing less than platinum for my girls."

Draco dropped his fork mid-bite. "You make me sick you know that right?"

Blaise gave him a pointed look, "Like you weren't thinking it."

"Well if it isn't from you, who is it from?" Daphne flipped the note over searching for some indication. But, of course, there was nothing. Unsure of what to make of it all I placed the bracelet in the box and slipped it into my pocket. Though it was pretty I didn't feel right wearing it. The rest of the day the box sat heavy by my side, a constant reminder of my uneasiness. Each time I thought of the gift I saw the blank look on Draco's face as I opened it. The image made my chest ache in a most uncomfortable way.

"Are you even listening?" Millicent asked as she copied my charms notes.

"Huh?"

"Merlin Granger! How am I supposed to learn anything if you aren't paying attention?"

"You sound just like Ron." I grumbled, taking my notes back. She glared and muttered something under her breath.

Daphne laughed and took my parchment. "Seriously though Hermione, these notes are crap." She shoved them into her bag anyways. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," I said but unconsciously my hand went to the box, something her sharp eyes didn't miss.

"Ahhh, the secret admirer."

"The what?"

"It's nothing!" I insisted.

"Someone is pining after our little bookworm here. Left her a present at breakfast."

Millicent's eyes widened considerably at those words. "Any ideas about who it is?"

"I still think it's Blaise, despite what he says."

"I hope not," I sighed. "The entire situation is embarrassing. Whoever it is doesn't know me very well."

"What do mean?"

"Do I strike you as the kind of girl who wants a big to-do in front of everyone at breakfast?"

"It's romantic!" Millicent defended. "Whoever it is probably thought you'd see that."

I shrugged. "I'd rather it just stopped." Unfortunately it didn't. Gift number two was much less conspicuous but no more appreciated. A few days after the bracelet first appeared a heart shaped box of chocolates made its way to my pillow. The note on this one merely said "Sweets for the sweet." I gagged and ripped the small piece of parchment off.

"Here," I thrust the box into Blaise's hand.

"Why Granger! I'm-" I raised a hand to silence him.

"It's another gift from my 'secret admirer.' Just eat them please." I slumped into the couch, rubbing my eyes. I could hear his lips smacking around a chocolate as he exited the common room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wanted to gifts to stop, they left me with a guilty feeling that wasn't easily quelled. I had no idea who was doing it but whoever it was I didn't reciprocate the feelings, which would inevitably lead to a difficult confrontation. "Why me?" I groaned.

"It could be worse." Draco said sitting down beside me. I gave him a dubious look to which he merely smiled. It was warm smile that seemed to radiate from his normally cool eyes. "I see you aren't wearing the bracelet."

I shook my head, "I don't want it."

"Aw come on Hermione, someone went through a lot of trouble to give it to you."

"Please don't make me feel any worse." His chuckle sent chills down my spine.

"Forgive me, that was never my intent." A warm hand found its way to my shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze. "Cheer up, I hate to see you so down." My stomach gave a little flip at his words. How could someone change so much? Draco had grown from a slimy git full of unfounded prejudice and blind hate into… well a man. A remorseful one at that. In the dim light of the common room his skin seemed to glow in an almost unworldly fashion. I flushed when I realized I'd been staring; thankfully he hadn't seemed to notice. He was preoccupied with the book he had begun reading. _I love that he reads, he looks so… _With dread it slowly dawned on me: I was falling for Draco Malfoy.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

**Okay so I hope the whole Pansy part wasn't confusing but just to clarify: Pansy is trapped in Ginny's body with minimal control and Pansy's body is still alive but unoccupied. If you are still confused just let me know! **

**Once more, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors, I'll try to look out for them better. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't have much to say, here's the new chapter! Enjoy :D **

* * *

**PANSY**

"The most primitive but enduring form is-"

_Do you always read aloud?_

"Well I'd read in my head but it's currently occupied." Ginny flipped the page and continued. "Enduring form is the recording of unusual or important,"

_Merlin this is boring._

"Could you possibly be quiet? I'm trying to study." She growled.

_It's Divination! How much studying do you need? Just pretend the kid next to you is going to kick it in the near future and she'll never know the difference._

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

_You know, you really must-_

"OKAY!" She yelled as she slammed the book shut, silencing me. "I'm done studying. You happy?"

_Ecstatic. _

"Sorry Gin." Ron said apologetically. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No! It wasn't you, I- um… so what did you want?"

He looked confused, I was pretty certain it was because her strange actions but I tended to think Ron looked confused most of the time so who knows.

"I'm fine. Just having an off day."

_Ron! Help! This demon you call a sister is holding me hostage! I'm being possessed!_

Oh come off it. If anyone is being possessed it's me.

_You say that like I want to be here._

"Alright, well if you need anything… I'll leave you to your studies." Ron started to leave but paused for a moment. "Hey by any chance have you seen Pansy? She left the common room a couple hours ago in a hissy fit."

_It was not a hissy fit!_

"No sorry I haven't."

"Hmm well if you see her tell her we need to talk." Ginny gave him a questioning look to which he blushed and shrugged. "It's private." An image of Ron and I kissing passionately flashed through Ginny's mind causing both of us to gag.

_Ew you sick freak, that is definitely not what's going on._

How should I know? You saw how guilty he looked!

_He looked guilty because of all our plotting to-_ Remembering she could hear everything I quickly tried to change my train of thought. _BANANAS!_

What?

_I like bananas…?_ I tried weakly.

"Ugh. You are so weird!"

Newt stopped mid-step and clutched his chest in pain, "Geez Ginny… No need to be hurtful."

"No not you!" She called after his retreating form. "GRRRR. That's it! You have got to go."

_Again you say that like I want to be here! I've been begging to be out of here since the start._

It took us almost no time at all to return to the corridor where she'd hidden my body. We hurried along, debating on what to do once we had my body back.

"Madame Pomfrey could probably fix this right?"

_If not then we'll go to St. Mungo's._

"Good thinking. I hope they don't ask what happened,"

_Yea me neither, I'll probably get expelled for dueling. And then it's off to Azkaban for me._

"We'll just say it was an accident." She said as we reached the broom closet. "I may not like you but I don't think prison is the answer." I felt a surprising rush of gratitude; one I hoped she hadn't felt. After a second of fiddling she unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal an empty closet. Wait…

_Empty?_

"Empty…" She whispered.

_Where'd I go?_

"I dunno!" I could feel our panics mixing to almost nauseating levels.

_Are you sure this is the right closet?_

"Positive!"

_Then where the hell is my body?_ I screeched.

"I dunno!" She cried. "Oh my god," Her breathing became irregular and her head was getting progressively cloudier.

I'm going to faint, she thought.

Her body began to sag as she succumbed to the darkness; I quickly took over and braced us against the closet. For the first time since I'd first awoken, I was utterly alone in her body. "Never took you for a fainter." I cringed as her voice spoke my words aloud. I slumped to the floor and waited for her to regain consciousness. Fortunately I didn't wait long.

Her first thought was: My God, she's stuck here forever.

_Thanks for the reminder_, I grumbled.

What are we going to do?

_I don't know! This kind of shit doesn't happen to me!_

Me neither!

She began to argue with herself, asking why she'd ever thought this was a good idea, and for once I didn't interject. I kept quiet, drifting further away from her until her thoughts suddenly stopped. Her memory flickered to an image of a bushy haired girl smiling brightly and offering her hand. Ginny jumped up and set off without a word.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Is there a reason your foot is doing that?" Daphne asked irritably.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

"Huh? Oh um no."

_Tap, tap-_ "Hermione!"

"Sorry!" I fidgeted in my seat, struggling to keep my foot still. Draco wasn't in class nor had I seen him at breakfast. His absence was beginning to worry me. I thought of all the times Harry or Ron had been missing only for me to find one was laying in the hospital wing. Or worse.

The classroom door creaked open, my head, and many of my classmate's, whipped around to see whom it was. I sighed in relief as Draco slid smoothly into a seat, apparently unharmed. "Sorry," He muttered and motioned for our professor to continue. Draco's hair was damp and his clothes slightly disheveled, his scent wafted through the room and it was obvious he'd just showered. The thought made me blush. And then I felt very silly, he'd overslept and here I was thinking he'd been kidnapped or something. _What's wrong with me?_

I could barely focus through the lesson. I tried to take notes but was so preoccupied by embarrassing thoughts that the task proved nearly impossible. The ending of class saw me running for the door, Daphne's annoyed huff be damned. I'd barely made it through the frame when soft hands found my wrist and pulled me to the nearest lavatory.

"Ginny what-"

"I need your help." She said pathetically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking in her appearance. Mascara was smudged around her eyes, like she'd been rubbing them, and her skin looked sickly pale. Her arms hung limply by her side, a tell-tale sign that Ginny was under severe stress, as if the grip she had on her wand wasn't enough to tip me off.

"I don't know how to… Shut up!" Her sudden shriek made me flinch and I unconsciously took a step back. "Fine," She continued, not looking at me but off in the distance, arguing with an unseen foe. "Will you please be quiet and let me do this?"

"Ginny?" She mumbled to herself again before addressing me.

"I'm sorry Hermione, this is what I need your help with." She grabbed my forearms, her nails digging deep into my flesh. "I lost her body and now she's stuck in my head." It came out so fast I hardly registered a word of it. "And she's never quiet, I don't know how much more I can take of this and it's only been hours. She talks and talks- You do to! What if she's stuck in here forever? I'll have to kill myself!" There was something terrible and frightening yet same time intriguing about the situation. It was like the homeless people who roomed the streets, muttering to themselves about the end of the world. I tried to take a step back but her nails dug deeper, painful to the point where I thought they might draw blood, "Ginny, I don't really know anything about mental disorders. If you are hearing voices I think you should go-"

"No, it's not in my head! Well it is but-"

* * *

**PANSY**

_Look at the way she's looking at you! She just thinks you're crazy._

"Well do you think you could do any better?" Ginny must have been oblivious to the horrified looks Granger was shooting her otherwise I doubt she would've continued to talk to me aloud.

_Yes,_ I hissed. _Let me do it._

"Let you…? How?"

_Just, I don't know! Get out of the way! Give me the body._

It's mine. She said stubbornly but I could feel her trying to move out of the way. It was as if she was literally receding into the back of her mind. The wall that prevented me from accessing her limbs was slowly thinning and her thoughts became an echo of their former self.

_Keep going_, I urged. She took a deep breath and pushed even further back.

"That's it!" I said, aloud this time. Ginny had gone far enough back to give me control but was still close enough for me to feel her. It felt strange, like being watched from behind, and I briefly wondered if this was what it was like for her.

I released the death grip that Ginny had had on Granger's arms, "Better?"

"Uh," She rubbed the arms, nodding slowly.

"Alright so here's the deal, I'm not Ginny."

Her eyes bugged slightly but she quickly recovered, "Of course you aren't," She said patronizingly.

I groaned, "No Granger, I'm not some split personality of Ginny's either. I'm Pansy."

"Pansy…"

"Parkinson! Pansy Parkinson! You know, the whole goddamn reason you are living down in that dungeon and not the cushy bedroom you have upstairs," I said rolling my eyes. You can take the Gryffindor out of the tower... "Look, the Weaslette and I were dueling and our spells somehow backfired and now I'm stuck in here."

"You were…"

"Dueling, Granger, dueling."

She was staring at me, or rather Ginny, with a hard, scrutinizing eye. I could see the wheels in her head turning. "Offensus!"

"Bless you."

"No," She chuckled, "Offensus is when spells collide and take a different course action then the intended ones."

"Wait, so you believe me?"

Her bushy hair bounced as she nodded, "Walk me through it again."

"Like I said, we were dueling and next thing I know, I'm waking up in this nasty Ginger body!"

Hey! Came Ginny's voice from inside my, her, head.

"So is Ginny still in there?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. And abruptly the mental wall sprung up and I lost control. _What the hell?_

You think I'm going to sit here and let you bad-mouth me in my own body?

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Ginny's eyes glazed and her mouth went slack for a moment. "I'm right here," She said, the life returning to her eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Pansy's gone back to her little corner of my head."

"This is so weird." I shook my head as if I could shake what I had just witnessed from my memory. "Do you do that often?"

"No," Ginny sounded tired, "That was the first time I've let her have control."

"Can you…" I trailed off; wondering if what I was about to ask was in some way rude. "Can you do it again?" She sighed, obviously unenthused by the idea, but nodded anyway. Again her eyes glazed and the tension left her mouth.

"What? Didn't get enough of me the first time?" Came Pansy's words. Though she looked and sounded like Ginny everything about her was different. When Pansy was in control she stood with her hip slightly cocked and her hands on her sides. I stifled a laugh at the look of bored indifference that now graced Ginny's face.

"I'd be nice Pansy or Ginny might just stuff you back in there."

"Yea, that's kind of what she's thinking," She grumbled.

"What's it feel like?" I asked, unable to control myself.

"Like being invisible." She pushed Ginny's hair out of her eyes with a mild look of disgust. "Like I have all these things I want to say and nobody even knows I'm in here. Plus I'm stuck listening to Weasley's dull thoughts, not to mention this body." She shuddered.

"Speaking of bodies, where's yours?"

"Well that's the problem isn't it?" She replied sardonically. I resisted the urge to smack her solely because I felt it wouldn't be fair to Ginny. "We lost it. It was in the broom closet and when we went back it wasn't."

"Did anyone see where you hid it?"

"No, and I would like it to be known that it wasn't _my_ bright idea to stuff my precious body in a broom closet. I would-" The change was almost unnoticeable this time, "Sorry Hermione, I just can't sit there while she spews her shit." Ginny sighed and rubbed her temples, "Not that she actually shuts up when she's in here!" I could only image how aggravating it would be to have Pansy's harping in the back of my head. I shuddered; no wonder Ginny wanted her out. "Please say you'll help me Hermione,"

I nodded, "But there's not really anything we can do without…"  
"Without what? Just tell me I'll do anything!"

"Well without the body."

Her face fell as the reality fell on her, "We have to find Pansy. Or die trying."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reading and even more thanks to those who are reviewing! I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it has been foreverrrr! I'm so sorry! I've been out of the country and without my computer for a long time. **

**Hope you're all still reading haha**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Ginny and Pansy had left some time ago. The library was dark, save for the light of my candle, and the only sounds to be heard were the rustling of paper and my heavy sighs as yet another book failed me. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for.

"_Pansy wants to know why we are in the library." Ginny said, resting her back against the shelf._

"_Well we need to find her body and since we have no leads I thought a spell might be helpful."_

"_What kind of spell?"_

"_I don't know," I admitted quietly. "But there has to be something in here."_

Hours had passed since that conversation. I was beginning to agree with what Ginny had said as she left, "This is pointless." My eyelids felt heavy and my back was stiff, I longed to be in bed. I refused to admit that it was my own stubbornness that prevented me from leaving.

"Do you know what hour it is?" The voice startled me so, I nearly fell from my chair.

"Some time around midnight?"

"It's 2 o'clock." Draco said as he closed the book in front of me. "You should be in bed."

"Yes father," I sighed and I broke into a vicious yawn, further proving his point.

He grabbed my small pile of books with an amused look, "Come on, I'll even carry your books." At his words my heart melted into a mushy pile that made my blood run slightly warmer than normal. _Oh yea, this is why I've been avoiding the Slytherin dungeon._

"Y-you don't have to do that,"

"Come on Hermione," He started off, paying no heed to my protest. I blew out the candle and followed him into the corridor. Though we were out after hours we both knew we wouldn't be bothered, rules like that just don't apply when you recently won a war. Draco's strides were long and even, if he was tired, he didn't show it.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same," He replied.

"I was reading,"  
"Obviously," He lifted the books for emphasis. Silence fell between us as we walked, him with a content smile on his face and me with a queasy stomach. It was borderline ridiculous, the way I was behaving. Draco had always elicited strong reactions from me but something about admitting my attraction (even if it was only to myself) had multiplied those feelings by tenfold. "Are you alright? You look like you might be sick."

"Fine." I said quietly, quickly averting my eyes from his searching gaze.

He took a nervous breath and slowly exhaled, "I know why you've been so quiet; it's hardly a secret."

I literally stopped breathing, _What? How? Oh well here it comes… The cordiality was nice while it lasted, prepare for the most embarrassing moment of your life. _""You know?" I managed to squeak.

"It's me, right?" To this I couldn't form any sort of answer. He took my silence as affirmation. "I'm sorry, I know this must be… strange." _To say the least!_ "I thought after… well all that has happened recently… but I understand. I'm just glad I have your forgiveness."

"Wait what?"

He looked at me, pain etched into his features, "You said…"

"I know what I said! And you do have my forgiveness-"

"I suppose after everything I put you through it's too much to ask for any kind of friendship."

"Draco-"

"I knew I was pushing it, Millicent even warned me. I'll just put these books on your bed and get out of your way."

"Do you ever shut up?" He was instantly quiet and, to my amusement, a small blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Sorry." He said weakly.

"Look Draco I don't know what you are thinking but I don't want you to 'get out of my way.'"

"You don't?"  
"No!" I laughed, scarcely believing my luck.

"But you been so quiet around me lately."

"I've had a lot on my mind," I said, heat rushing to my neck, and quickly redirected the conversation. "The point is that I want you around. I m-mean, I like having you as a friend." His face broke into a small smile.

"Friends, I like the sound of that." I couldn't help the way my heart sank a little. Of course… friends.

* * *

**PANSY**

Ginny was nervous and I could hardly blame her. We had somehow managed to avoid everyone, with the exception of Granger, all weekend but here it was Monday morning and classes had to be attended. Well Ginny's did. Neither of us wanted to think about what would happen when I didn't show up to any of mine.

"Please stop thinking about that," she begged.

_I can't! And stop talking aloud, people are looking at you funny._

She cringed and lowered her head. With her fork she began pushing her food around the plate. "Hello Ginny," A frail looking Ravenclaw stood clutching her books, her eyes focused on something off in the distance.

"Oh hi Luna."

"Hello Pansy," Ginny's fork hit her plate with a terrible "clang." Both of us froze in shock, ignoring the stares from her housemates.

"W-w-what did you say?"

Luna didn't even bother to look at her, her distant gaze unfaltering. "I was just greeting Pansy, seems only polite."

_What the fuck is going on?_

"I'm going to find out!" Ginny grabbed Luna by the elbow and frantically dragged her into the hall.

"Gin-"

"Who told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That Pansy is… you know…"

"Trapped inside your head while her body roams the school grounds?"

"Yea!" _Woah what?_ "Wait- roams? You've seen her?"

Luna nodded. "Just this morning. That's how I knew. My father wrote an article about this just the other day. You must have been bitten by a kippledurt, Pansy; their spit has zombification powers you know."

_You really do have poor taste in friends. _Ginny rolled her eyes.

Aren't you the least bit interested in finding your body?

_Of course I am! But you really think this one can help? She believes in zombification!_ A flash of memories surged before me, ones pertaining to Luna. _Alright I get it! _I called off the mental attack. Force-feeding me her opinions via memories was an annoying skill that Ginny had become particularly fond of. _She's goodhearted. She's still nutters._

"Luna I- we need your help. We have to find Pansy."

"Well that-"

"GINNY! GINNY!" Hermione was running full speed for toward us, hair bushy as ever, face red from exertion.

_Gross._

As she approached her shoes slid and she struggled to stop herself. "Woah!" She wobbled, steadying herself on Luna's shoulder. "Thanks," She panted. "G-Gin we…need… to talk!" Hermione clutched her chest. "I just saw-"

"Pansy's body running around?" Ginny supplied.

Hermione looked stunned. "Yea! How did you know?"

"Luna saw her this morning."

"I think it's a kippledurt bite, very rare."

Hermione barely spared a glance in Luna's direction. "We need to go get her! Before someone tries to talk to her."

I snorted and to my surprise Ginny did the same, "We're thinking that won't be a problem."

"Ginny," The brunette reprimanded, "Pansy has friends! What if Daphne or Blaise or someone tries to talk to her?"  
_Daphne? Blaise? Since when are they on a first name basis?_ Ginny's thoughts were similar.

I have no idea, she said before shaking her head. We'll deal with that later.

_Agreed_.

"Alright Hermione take us to where you last saw Pansy."

* * *

Hermione stopped walking about a hundred feet from the edge of the forest. "She was right here."

"Here?" Ginny asked, looking around at the empty grounds. "There's nothing here!"

"How did see her all the way out here?" Luna asked, staring distantly into the forest.

"Through that window," Hermione pointed back to the castle. "She caught my eye because… um, well it's a bit embarrassing," She said blushing. "She was kind of… crawling?"

_What?_ I asked deadpan.

"What?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Well not so much crawling as… I don't know, kind of like," Hermione squatted, put her hands on the ground, and began to walk like some sort of ape, "Like this."

Ginny and Luna burst out laughing, I on the other hand was less than amused by the thought of my beautiful body in such a disgraceful position.

"She did seem a bit hunched when I saw her," Luna said once she'd stopped laughing.

_It's not funny_, I grumbled and tried to force my irritation on Ginny like she so easily forced her humor on me.

It doesn't really work like that, she laughed. You have to admit, it's pretty funny.

_It's nothing of the sort! And you tell Granger and Loonybins over there to stop laughing or I'm going to take over this wimpy excuse for a body and-_

"Alright guys we have to stop laughing or she'll never shut up." Ginny grumbled. "Let's find this damn body."

"I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Hermione suggested.

"What about classes?" Luna asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Fuck it."

Ginny grabbed her heart in mock pain, "Hermione! I can't believe you just said that, I might be having a heart attack! What has gotten into you?"

She smirked a little; "You don't spend this much time with the Slytherins without picking up a few of their habits."

We split up; Hermione and Luna headed for the castle while Ginny and I searched the grounds.

"So if you weren't in your body where would you go?"

…_.Are you kidding me Weasley?_

"What? I'm running out of ideas here." She grumbled and continued walking. Her eyes swept back and forth, searching for any sign of my body. There was nothing to be seen except a group of third years participating in what seemed to be a less than interesting Care of Magical Creatures class in the distance.

"This is hopeless," Ginny wailed and sat down in the grass. "We are never going to find you and you're going to be stuck in here forever!"

_Your optimism is inspiring. _

"I'm serious Parkinson! What are we going to do? I have a life! I have a boyfriend and friends-"

_What and I don't? You think I wouldn't rather be stuck in here than out there with them?_  
She was quiet, I could feel her thoughts swirling as I tried not to focus on them. I caught bits and pieces; laughing at Ron, Hermione helping with homework, the feel of Harry's arms around her, the way he smelled after… I tried to force myself to butt out but Ginny's emotions were so strong. Everything she was feeling, I felt.

_It's going to okay._

"How can you say that?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

_I just… Do you remember this time last year?_ A flash of bitter memories told me that she did indeed. _Then how can you not have hope? This isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to you. This is nothing compared to the shit you went through last year!_ Her silence left me surprisingly uneasy.

"You're right," She said at last. "Okay," Ginny stood and shook herself out, "We can do this."

Thanks. She thought.

_Yea, yea._ Merlin, I am going soft.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"It must be hard for them," Luna said, running her fingers along the rough walls. "Can you imagine having to share your every thought with someone?"

I thought of Draco and shuddered at the idea of sharing something like that with anyone. "That would truly be horrible."

"Did you see that?"

"What? Where?"

Luna pointed to the top of the staircase. "I think I saw her."

"Well come on then!" We hurried up the stairs and looked around.

"There!" Luna shouted. I followed her line of vision to a staircase, two flights up. Pansy was leaning on a railing, staring down at us. A thin line of drool dangled from her bottom lip. I began to move when she growled angrily and took off.

"What is that?" I asked in horror.

"Pansy's body has reverted to its primal status." Luna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," I said slowly, "Let's go get her before something worse happens."

* * *

**Review plz :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews! I am so sorry, it took so long to update. It has been a nightmare over here. I spilled water all over my laptop, which coincidentally had the ONLY copy of this chapter. So I've been itching to update for the past two weeks but utterly unable too! But I've finally got my baby back and you all get a new chapter. :D**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"This… is… ridiculous!" I huffed. Luna nodded, unable to speak. We'd been chasing Pansy for the better part of an hour. The problem was that every time we spotted her she took off. "Which… way… now?"

Luna shook her head, "I… don't know. I… thought… you were… watching!"

I groaned. "I thought… you were!"

"So… we lost… her?"

"Lost her." A terrible shriek rang out. Loud enough for me to clutched me ears in an effort to block it out, Luna did the same. When the cry finally ended, it echoed through the hollow corridor.

"What was that?"

"I have an idea," We set off toward the source of the noise, "But I hope I'm wrong." Unfortunately I wasn't. "Ron stop!"

"What's wrong with her?" Ron was holding Pansy against the wall as she writhed and screamed. "Bloody hell!" She snarled and tried to bite him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Thanks," Ron huffed and laid Pansy's body on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Uh… Pansy's not feeling well?" Ron looked at me dubiously.

"Ronald, would you fetch Ginny for me?"

"Luna I'd rather-"

"Ronald! I really need Ginny."

"But-"

"NOW Ronald!"

Ron took a step back, "Alright, alright."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, "She should be somewhere on the grounds." Ron slowly left, staring at Luna like she'd gone mad. Well really he just looked at her like he usually did.

* * *

**PANSY**

_Let's hope Hermione had better luck._

Ginny groaned, "Please just stop talking!"

"Excuse me?"

"M-Malfoy!" _Draco!_ "I didn't see you there."

He gave her a look somewhere between confusion and mild irritation. "Have you seen Pansy?"

She snorted, "Isn't that the question?"

"Ginny are you alright?" _Oh great the other Weasley_. Hey!

"I'm fine Ron."

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Yes Weasley, if you see Pansy, tell her I'm looking for her."

As soon as Draco was out of ear shot Ron started talking. "Actually I have seen Pansy. And something weird is going on."

"You've seen her?" I cringed as her voice came out squeaky and uncertain.

"Yea just down the hall from the Fat Lady. Luna and Hermione are with her, they sent me to get you." _They found me!_ Calm down, Ginny chided but I could feel her excitement growing as well. "I'm going back with you."

"NO!"

"No?"

"Uh… I need you to find Harry."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ron fidgeted uneasily. "Aren't you guys kind of on the outs?"

Ginny swallowed her bitter pain and smiled tightly, "Please Ronald."

He looked at her suspiciously but nodded. "Alright but when I find him, we are both going to figure out what's going on here."

"We have to get you back in your body before Ron and Harry find out." Ginny said as she sprinted back to the castle. _Agreed_. We made it to the others in no time flat. My body lay flat and rigid, Hermione perched on it's chest.

"Oh!" She jumped up when she spotted us. "Sorry Pansy."

"So?" Ginny demanded.

"So…?" Hermione looked at her blankly.

"What do we do now?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Everyone looked to Luna to assure her that it was not in fact obvious. "We need to do a séance to lure Pansy's spirit back into her body."

…

"…"

"I guess it's worth a try." Hermione said in a small voice. _Hell no!_

"Pansy doesn't want to do it."

"Well come on Pansy, we haven't got any better ideas." Hermione reasoned. "And if it doesn't work, we'll go to Pomfrey."

"Oh it'll work." Luna said confidently. "But we'll need some help."

"Help?"

"Ginny you go find Harry and Ron and meet me in the Room of Requirement in twenty minutes."

* * *

_Well so much for getting back in my body before anyone found out._

I know, Ginny groaned. But Luna's certain it will work.

The Room of Requirement was dark except for the ring of candles around us. My body lay next to the spot that Ginny sat. I could see my eyes darting frantically around the room.

"When are we going to get this over with?" Daphne said. "The whole place is freaking me out."

"Quiet Daphne!" Draco hissed.

"Switch places with me," Harry begged Ron.

"Why mate? I'm rather fond of this seat." He snickered. Daphne licked her lips and winked at Harry.

"Please!" He begged again.

"Alright everyone, we are going to begin!" Everyone fell silent as Luna entered the circle. "Ginny you can lay down. Yes, right there next to Pansy." Ginny lay down, her heart thudding loudly. Our friends sat in a circle around us, their faces ranging from bored to scared. "Now everyone take hands and close your eyes. I need you to focus your magic. Repeat after me, 'Reverto ut locus ex quod vos venit.'"

"Reverto ut locus ex quod vos venit, reverto ut locus ex quod vos…" I felt queasy and wondered if I was queasy or if Ginny was. The chanting got louder and a soft wind began to ripple through the room. The candles flickered and suddenly blew out, the room thrown into complete darkness. Ginny closed her eyes, her breathing getting shallower. _Please don't pass out! _Even as I begged it I could feel her slipping away. I struggled to stay alert, realizing I was about to follow Ginny out, but it was lost cause. The chanting faded to the ringing in my ears and I felt the darkness swallow me.

* * *

_Smack._

"Ginny?"

_Smack._

"Come on Gin, wake up."

_SMACK!_

"Fuck!" I screeched and opened my eyes. To my right Daphne stood grinning cheekily and to my left Hermione was kneeling, shaking Ginny softly. Ginny! I sat up and looked down. "It worked!" I stood up, squeezing Luna. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Woah Pansy, calm down, some of us might start to think you have emotions."

"Ha ha, very funny Draco."

"Ginny, come on!" Harry urged. I turned to see Ginny pale and unmoving.

"I could help," Daphne grinned.

"No!" I said and kneeled next to Harry. "Ginny?" I shook her shoulders roughly. "Wake up you crazy bitch!"

"Nnurgh… no…" Ginny stirred, everyone held their breath. "She's… still here." I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding and chuckled.

"Hell no I'm not, open your eyes." Slowly she opened one eye, squinting through her thick lashes.

"Oh thank god!"

"You can say that again." I steadied her as she sat up.

"So is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Harry asked, glaring at Ginny ever so slightly.

"I think we'll give you some space."

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Draco shook his head, "I've heard of some pretty crazy magic but I think this is by far the craziest."

"I know," I sighed. Pansy had just finished explaining everything to Draco, Daphne, and Ron. Harry and Ginny had yet to appear.

"Well now that you are all informed I think I'm going to get something to eat." Pansy stood up, brushing herself off. "I don't think my body has eaten anything but grass since I left it." She shuddered.

"I'll come with you."

"Hurry up Ron, I'm not waiting all day." And they set off together, chatting. Draco looked at me, eyebrows raised. I shrugged in response.

"That's new." Daphne commented. "I've got to go too. I've got a private session with Kentz." She rolled her eyes. "You lucky Gryffindor bitch." I laughed before I realized that she was leaving me alone with the object of my affection. I fidgeted nervously.

"There's a bouquet of enchanted roses on your bed." He said, biting back a smile.

"What? Noooo," I groaned. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I think it's… nice."

"You do not!"

"Sure I do," He said snickering.

"Ugh, I thought this was over! I haven't had any gift in a while."

"You probably hurt your secret admirers feelings."

"I wasn't trying-wait a minute. How do you know there's flowers on my bed?"

"Uh-h…"  
"You shouldn't stutter Draco, it's unbecoming." I teased.

"I have a confession. I-I've been helping."

"Helping?"

"Yea," He looked guiltily at his hands, "I've been helping set up your secret admirer's gifts."

"So you know who it is?"

"Yes I do." He said coolly.

"Oh please tell me!" I was bordering on begging. "Please, please!"

"You shouldn't beg Hermione, it's unbecoming."

"Ha ha. Draco please I need to know so I can talk to them and tell them to stop making a fool of themselves."

"Harsh. I'd take it easy on her, Slytherins have been known to seek revenge."

I sat stunned for a second. "Her?"

"Oops."

* * *

"Millicent?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? Privately." I added. Daphne rolled her eyes and left the dormitory.

I sat down carefully at the foot of Millicent's bed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, setting her book down.

I tried to think of tactful way to approach the subject but was at a loss. I finally just settled for the truth. "I know."

"Know…?"

"I know you are my secret admirer."

"Oh."

I tried to stop myself from fidgeting and forced myself to look at her. "I think the gifts were very… uh, thoughtful. So I certainly appreciate the gesture but I'm… you know, uh…"

"Straight? Yea I know."

"Well then you couldn't have thought-"

"I don't even know what I was thinking." She said, shaking her head and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," Came the choked sob.

"Oh! There, there," I put an arm around her, pulling her into a half hug.

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I just wanted…"

"Yes?" I prompted. Without warning she launched herself at me. Millicent's lips were cool and chapped, quiet similar to Ron's, I couldn't help but notice. Her mouth was moving against mine and I knew I should move but I was frozen in shock.

"Daphne said you needed privacy but-OH!"

Millicent pulled back grinning ear to ear. "Yes Blaise?"

"I needed- I'm sorry, where you two just snogging?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Millicent wiped her lipstick from my chin. She leaned close and whispered, "I've always wanted to do that," before exiting the room with a flirty wave.

"Well, well, well Hermione. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I-I…," I spluttered. "But…no!"

"Don't worry," He chuckled, patting me on the shoulder. "I can keep a secret."

* * *

**PANSY**

"Should we talk to him?" Ron asked.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not your precious Granger," I rolled my eyes. Truthfully, I was just as confused as he was. Harry had come into the common room about twenty minutes ago. He'd sat down in a chair in front of the fire without so much as looking at anyone in the room. Ginny had yet to be seen.

"You think they broke up?"

"You sound giddy!" I accused.

"She's my little sister and he's my best mate! I didn't like it from the start." The portrait opened to reveal a red-eyed Ginny. She sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "This doesn't look good." The redhead made her way quickly across the room and disappeared up the stairs.

"You should talk to her."

"Me? She's your sister!"

"Yea but you're a girl, comforting people is like in your blood or something."

"My blood is pure thank you very much." I snapped. "And that sounds more like a goddamn Gryffindor thing than a girl one."

"You're right." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll talk to Ginny and you go talk to Harry."

"Woah, what? I don't want to talk to him!" I glanced nervously at the Boy Who Lived. A single tear slid down his cheek. "Oh hell no! I call Ginny. I've been in that mind, it's not that complicated." Ron looked slightly queasy as I left him. The closer I got to Ginny's dorm, the louder the sobs got. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Uh… Ginny?"

"W-what do you w-want?" Came her broken cry.

I groaned, "I'm coming in. Oh wow, you look like shit." She wailed, a fresh wave of sobs overcoming her. I cringed and made my way to her seat by the window. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not w-with _you_."

I pursed my lips. "Well it looks like I'm the only one here." She was quiet for so long I was about to give up. I'd just tell Ron I gave it my best shot and hope he had better luck with Harry.

"He dumped me." Her voice was so weak I almost felt bad. "He…. He said I've changed. Said I've become… wild. I don't even know what he means!" I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say to comfort her. Personally I thought she was a crazy bint to start with. "I think I'd like to be alone now."

"Right. I'll just be…" I trailed off. She wasn't listening anyways.

* * *

**So I have a confession to make… this story is slowly driving me crazy. lol It is such a hot mess, it's not even funny! But it's been a learning experience and now I'm much more prepared for my next story. That being said, I am trying to wrap this one up and it should be complete shortly. Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with me! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So it has literally been forever since I last updated! I am so very, very sorry! The good news is that I'm finally doing it and the better news (or bad news depending on how you look at it) is that I've finished this story!**

* * *

**HERMIONE**

I was sitting in my favorite chair in Draco's study when I heard him chuckle behind me. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

I closed my book and smiled, "I'm a creature of habit."

He sat down in the chair next to mine, his eyes twinkling. "I heard you snogged Millicent."

"Oh lord," I groaned. "That's not true! Stupid Blaise and his stupid big mouth!"

"Blaise? I heard it from Pansy."

"Pansy? How did she find out?"

Draco shrugged, "Probably the same way everyone else did." I rolled my eyes; it had to be Blaise. "Which brings me to why I'm here, you're wanted in the headmistress's office."

"Me?" He nodded. "Great." I stood up and gathered my bag. "Do you think this has anything to do with Pansy's body?"

"I don't know, I would suppose so."

I sighed. "I'm ready for this whole thing to be over. I thought this year was going to be normal but it's been strange as any."

Draco was quiet, gazing fondly at something I couldn't see. "It has been strange hasn't it? But it's been nice." He looked back to me. "I'm glad you came to Slytherin."

I smiled, my stomach flip-flopping at his words, "Me too."

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Would…" He took a deep breath, "Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

I felt my face heat up and I tried not to read too much into his question. He probably needed someone to help him pick out a gift for his mother or something, Christmas was right around the corner. It wasn't a date. "Of course." I said, heading for the exit.

"Uh Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I mean… I mean like a date."

"W-what?" I trembled, barely believing my ears.

"A date. In Hogsmeade." His face was a shade of vulnerability I'd never seen before.

"With me?" The words came out quiet.

"Yes with you," He laughed. "So?" He smiled, "I must admit I'm not a terribly patient person."

"I-I… yes! Definitely yes." He smiled again, the genuine smile that made my heart a big soggy lump in my chest. He stood and crossed the room in a few short strides, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm going to kiss you know." I barely nodded before his lips met mine. The kiss was soft, gentler than I would've thought possible, but sent tingles all the way to my toes. It was better than anything I'd ever experienced. "You should go." He said, breaking the kiss. "I wouldn't want to piss McGonagall off."

"Yea," I nodded, my head still cloudy.

"I'll walk you," He said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

**PANSY**

"Has Ginny come out of her room yet?"

"Who cares?" I said, rolling my eyes. "It's been a week, she should be over it by now."

"Pansy!"

"What? I thought you wanted them broken up!"

"Well yea," Ron shifted uneasily, "But I didn't think she'd be all depressed and shit. She never was with any of her other break ups."

"She was never dumped by the Boy Who Lived before."

Ron sighed and slumped down into the chair. "This is all my fault."

I rolled my eyes, "So what? You gonna get them back together then?" He was quiet, staring at his feet. "Oh come on Ron! This isn't your fault. Harry made his decision, she'll get over it."

He lifted his eyes and met mine, a small smile on his face. "Thanks Pansy."

"Yea, yea don't get all sappy on me." I said but a small blush warmed the back of my neck. Bloody Gryffindors, making me soft. The common room door swung open and the boy wonder himself walked in. He looked like he might be sick.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked immediately.

"McGonagall wants to see Pansy." Harry gave me a pointed look.

I felt my stomach drop. "Oh."

"And?" Ron asked, slow as ever. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"I won't let her send you Pansy." Harry said fiercely. "I'll vouch for you, I'll- I'll…" He faltered for a moment, "I'll go to Kingsley!"

"Woah, wait! Why are we going to Kingsley? What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"McGonagall is sending me to Azkaban." I said quietly.

Ron jumped to his feet now, "No! She can't! You haven't done anything!"

"Ginny and I were dueling… That was my last chance."

"She won't send you to Azkaban for dueling!" Ron argued; he looked to Harry for support. The dark haired by looked less sure.

"I don't know Ron." I sighed. "I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"We're coming with you." Harry said. I nodded once, I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. A big hand squeezed my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

* * *

**HERMIONE**

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may leave." Draco nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I'll see you later." He said and left.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." I sat down in one of the two seats on the other side of her desk. McGonagall sat down as well. " I'm sure you know why you are here."

"I think so professor. Does this have to do with Ginny and Pansy?"

She nodded, "Yes, in part. Ah Miss Parkinson!" I turned around to see Pansy enter flanked by Ron and Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

"You can't send Pansy away!" Ron blurted out. "She didn't do anything wrong, Ginny started it!"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said pointedly. Ron hesitated and Harry gave him a short tug on his shirt. They left, glancing once more at Pansy. Pansy was more subdue than I'd ever seen her. Soundlessly she took the empty seat next to me. "Miss Parkinson you are aware of why you are here?" She nodded, staring at her hands folded in her lap. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I…" Pansy finally looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Please don't send me to Azkaban." She begged in a quiet voice.

"What?" I looked between Pansy and McGonagall, mouth open in shock. "You can't! Professor she's-"

"Miss Granger-"

"No! You just can't." I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears. "She's changed, they all have! I mean, of course she's still annoying and snotty and well a bit rude-"  
"The point Granger," Pansy growled.

"Right! Pansy is good! Deep, deep down there and you can't send her to Azkaban she's hasn't done anything wrong! She's been to all her appointments with Professor Kentz, she hasn't been in detention in weeks, and that thing with Ginny well that was Ginny's fault too. She'd say so, I know it, just ask her! Please, you can't do this." I took a deep breath.

"Are you done Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, peering over her glasses. I nodded, my words failing me. "Well both of you can calm down now, I have no intention of sending Miss Parkinson to Azkaban."

"You don't?" Pansy asked breathlessly.

"Of course not. I simply think things have gotten a bit out of hand as of late, particularly that incident with Miss Weasley." The look on McGonagall's face had me squirming guiltily in my seat. Beside me Pansy shifted in her seat as well. "This whole inter-house unity experiment has become detrimental to your studies and I think it is time that you return to your respective houses." A silence fell between the three of us. I was struggling with a mix of emotions. Despite everything that had happened, the Slytherin dormitory had become like a home. I'd miss my new friends. On the other hand, I couldn't deny how terribly excited I was to be returning to Gryffindor.

Pansy finally found her voice, "Really? That's all?" She sounded doubtful. "I'm not getting detention, I just get to go back to my own house?"

"Well I haven't ruled out detention quite yet, you were dueling in the corridor."

"But no Azkaban?"

The professor shook her head, "Not as long as you continue to improve."

Pansy snorted and pushed herself to standing, "Can I leave then?" She asked, half way to the exit already and leaving without an answer.

"Professor?" I paused, watching Pansy leave. "If you had no intention of sending her to Azkaban then why did let us think you did?"

"I tried to tell you." She pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you did."

"I must admit though, I was curious to hear what you had to say Miss Granger. I was unaware of how deeply you felt."

"The Slytherins…" I trailed off thinking of Draco. "They aren't so bad."

"I do believe I see the glow of new love about your persons." McGonagall said, a knowing twinkle in her eye. I blushed deeply and lowered my gaze. "You may leave now."

"Thank you," I said, heading for the exit.

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

"Hm?"

"You could do a lot worse than Draco Malfoy." I left the room quickly, a smile threatening to split my face wide open.

* * *

**PANSY**

"You're packing." Harry said.

"They let you take stuff to Azkaban?" Ron asked thickly.

"Of course they don't you idiot." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then why are you packing?"

I groaned, "Are you really that thick?" I finally looked up from my packing. Ron still looked confused but Harry was grinning.

"You aren't going to Azkaban."

I sat on the bed, grinning, "I really am too pretty for prison." Ron beamed and lunged for me. I ducted out of the way and slapped him on the side of the head. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"It's called a hug." He said, still beaming and reaching out for me once more. This time he was quicker and I soon smashed against his cotton-shirt clad chest.

"Ugh, Weasley stench."

"Accept it!" He said and squeezed me tighter. I felt a second pair of arms joined the embrace.

"Not you too Potter."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really glad you're here Pansy." I could feel Harry's smile against my back, an oddly comforting feeling.

"I will deny this if you ever bring it up," I warned, "But I'm glad I am too."

Finally the two boys released me and Ron lay back on the bed, "So why are you packing?"

"I'm going back to Slytherin."

"Hermione's coming back then?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, they're keeping her." I said sarcastically, biting down the irritation I felt at his excitement. It shouldn't bother me that he wanted Granger back it only made sense.

"Will you visit?"

"It's not like I'm leaving the country, honestly Ron."

"But will you?" He insisted.

"I'm not promising anything." I said, despite the warm feeling his words were eliciting. Any irritation I had felt at Harry's excitement was long gone. Damn Gryffindors, I really had become soft.

"Are you going to say good-bye to Ginny?"

I thought about it for a moment, "No I don't think so. She needs some time to heal before I talk to her. Besides I'm probably the last person in the world she wants to see, I did after all plot to ruin her perfect relationship."

"You what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Oops. "Hug?" I quickly pulled the dark-haired boy into a one-armed hug.

"You aren't getting off that easy Pansy."

"This is my last day in Gryffindor Tower, can that confrontation wait for another day?"

"I suppose so." He said sounding weary.

"We should celebrate." Ron said. I flung my free arm around the redhead's shoulder.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :D and because you are all such wonderful readers and I've been terrible at updating I decided to go ahead and post the Epilogue as well! **


	15. Epilogue

**HERMIONE**

"Remind me why we are doing this?"

I pursed my lips, "Nobody is forcing you to come Ginny."

"Yea Gin, besides it's going to be fun."

"You're just saying that because you fancy Pansy." She scoffed.

"W-what?" Ron spluttered. "I do not fancy Pansy!"

Sensing a scene I stepped between the siblings and took Ginny's hand. "Please just be pleasant. At least for me?"

She let out a sigh and squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry."

"Besides, Gin," Harry said smiling, "You've always wanted to go to France."

To this Ginny grinned and stopped walking, pausing to look around the beautiful garden. "Trust Malfoy to have a vacation house in the most picturesque countryside."

"So shall we?" We continued the short walk up to the front door, which opened the second we approached.

A small house-elf stood waiting for us, "Mr. Malfoy has been-"

"Is it them?" A girl's voice floated through the open door. "Draco they're here!" She called excitedly. The door was retched open to reveal Daphne. She wore a formfitting red dress and her flaxen hair bounced wildly around her shoulders. "Hi Harry," She said flirtatiously.

"U-uh," Harry stuttered.

"Oh for the love of- Daphne let them in!" Pansy appeared at her friend's side. "Come on in," She said, opening the door wider.

"Manners from Pansy?" Harry cocked an eyebrow as we filed into the home.

"Shove it Potter."

"Ah and there's the lovely girl we've come to know and love."

The house was decorated for the holiday's, a large Christmas tree the focus of the room. Silver tinsel and charmed snow covered every available surface. "You like it?" A voice asked as strong arms slide around my waist.

I grinned and turned to face Draco, never breaking his hold on me, "It's splendid."

"It's all green and silver." Ron pointed it out.

"I spent long enough being surrounded by that horrid thing you Gryffindor's call décor." Pansy said, "Our Christmas party, our colors."

Blaise emerged from a hallway, followed shortly by Millicent. "We come bearing drinks!"

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny cried, taking a flute from Blaise's hand. She tossed it back in one long gulp.

"That's some of the finest champagne in the world."

"All the better," Ginny said and took another glass from Blaise, who looked impressed.

"I want to show you something," Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded and he led me away by the hand. We walked down a hallway passing many doors before we stopped in front of a heavy oak one. "Close your eyes." I obliged and heard the door open with a click. Draco led me in by the wrist, before letting go and wrapping himself around me from behind. "Open them."

"Oh Draco…" It was a library. From where I stood I could see leather covers and smell the old parchment.

"They're all from the personal Malfoy collection. Some of them are so rare they can't even be found at Hogwarts."

"It's amazing." I said in awe.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Can I?" I asked, gesturing to the nearest row of books.

He nodded, "You have full access to anything you'd like."

Unable to control myself I pressed my lips forcefully against the blonde's, relishing the way he smiled before pulling me closer. It was perfect in every way possible.

* * *

**PANSY**

I honestly thought Draco had lost it when he suggested a Christmas party but sitting there, drink in hand, watching Potter squirm was truly a Christmas present come early. Harry had squished himself against the arm of the couch in an effort to put some space between himself and the blonde advancing on him.

"You look really stressed," Daphne said, running her hands through his thick hair and pushing as physically close as she could without literally sitting in his lap.

"I-I am," He blushed, "Just a bit."

"I know this really great stress reliever," She said, biting her lip suggestively. "I could show you if you'd like."

"What is it?" His voice squeaked just the slightest bit.

"Well it's called sex." Harry choked on his drink, spluttering and drooling all over himself in the process. "So you've heard of it?" She asked grinning.

I shook my head and took a sip of my drink; poor boy didn't stand a chance. Unsure of just how far Daphne would push it, I turned away to avoid witnessing the possible molestation of Harry Potter.

"I thought it was brilliant,"

"Really?" Ginny asked, reaching for another glass of champagne.

"I wish I'd seen it," Blaise said. "Pansy, all sewn up. I've always wanted to do that."

"It was bloody funny,"

"It's so sexy when a woman uses her power like that."

Ginny giggled.

"Bleh," I gagged, turning away from that disaster. "Is anyone not trying to get laid here?" I asked nobody in particular.

"I'm not." Ron said, taking a seat beside me. "So Pansy-"  
"Cut the small talk Weasley, what do you want?"

He grinned, "Geesh Pansy, I was just going to ask how you holiday has been so far?"

"Wonderful."

"I got you something."

I quirked an eyebrow, "A present?" He nodded. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Here," He held out a small box, placing it in my hand. Slowly, as if it might attack me at any given point, I opened it. A delicate looking bracelet sat on a bed of satin. It was silver with a small charm, a green snake.

"This is really…" I trailed off, pulling the bracelet from the box. "Sappy."

Ron rolled his eyes but didn't look the slightest bit putout, "Do you like it?" I laid it across my wrist where it slithered together and magically latched itself. "So you can't lose it," Ron said.

I studied the jewelry, truth be told, it was actually very pretty. "I'm not going to say thank you."

He smiled, "Wouldn't expect you to." I looked up and suddenly realized how close we were sitting. I met Ron's gaze and his eyes flickered down to my lips. He leaned in, head tilted ever so slightly…

"Woaaaah!" I pushed my hands hard against his chest. "Not happening Weasley."

He grinned and shrugged, "It was worth a try. And besides you'll come around, I'm adorable."

I snorted and shook my head in disbelief, "I wouldn't bet on it."

**The End**

* * *

**It is finally over! For me, this is an immense relief! First of all I would like to apologize for both my awful writing and my sketchy updating. lol This is the longest story I've ever written and truth be told it got a little out of hand, I jumped from plot to plot and million places in between. And lord knows I could never update on a regular schedule. Which brings me to my second point, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Thank you for being wonderful readers and encouraging me as well as correcting me in a way that has helped me grow as a writer! xoxoxo and :DD for everyone! **


End file.
